Second Chance At Love
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: 6 years ago, Sookie was happy, at least until she catches her boyfriend of 9 months in bed with another woman. Now, she returns home for his sisters wedding. What happens when she sees her ex again? Will she give herself, & Eric a second chance at love?
1. Chapter 1

**I know … what the hell am I thinking starting a new story when I already have TTOYL and LDIDMY to finish but I just couldn't get this out of my head … **

SPOV

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep,

Shit! Where the hell is my phone? I asked myself as I hunted around the bedroom for it.

Aha. There you are.

On the floor, beside the bed. Lying in the pocket of my jeans, which were covered with Bills shirt from the night before.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller id.

"Hey … Sookie … it's Pam" the voice said.

"Hey buddy" I smiled even though she couldn't see it. "I haven't seen you ever since … well … you know" I trailed off.

"Ever since graduation when you caught my bone headed brother in bed with Sophie Anne?" Pam answered.

"Yeah … ever since then …" I sighed, unwilling to travel any further down memory lane than I already had.

"Well listen, Sookie, no matter what happens between you and my clusterfuck of a brother, you are still one of my best friends, and I want you to come back home to Louisiana for my wedding. As my bridesmaid." Pam said, and I was rendered speechless.

"Pam …. I don't know … I don't want to make it awkward for you … with the atmosphere that would surely take place … you know between Eric and I … " I stuttered.

"Sookie, I don't give a flying fuck about what my brother thinks, and I know that you won't purposely make a scene … not that I wouldn't enjoy the drama but this is my day Sookie … you need to be there" Pam informed me.

"Then yes, I will come to your wedding. And, I will also be your bridesmaid" I said, and I found myself smiling despite my misgivings.

"Great … I will officially become Mrs. Pam Davis on the 4th September, so, when do you think you can make it down here?" Pam asked, and I was gobsmacked

"You are marrying Stan?" I asked.

"Yep … but that doesn't answer my question, Sookie" Pam said.

"Hmm … it depends when I can get a flight down to Shreveport, but I will check that out right away Pam and I'll give you a call …" I said.

"Alright, but I'd much rather stay on the line while you do it and catch up. I mean, it has been six years since I last spoke to you, Stackhouse." Pam said.

"Sure then … but how did you manage to find out that I had moved out of Louisiana? I never told you or Eric. I didn't tell anyone?" I asked as I booted up my laptop.

"I rang Jason. He told me." Pam said, honestly.

"And, I guess that also answers as to how you got my number?" I guessed.

"Yup" Pam said, and I clicked on Internet Explorer.

"So … how's things with you, Pam?" I asked, after a few moments of silence.

"You know he's miserable without you" Pam said instead of answering the question.

"Pam … do we really have to do this now?" I whined, knowing she was talking about Eric.

"Fine then" Pam snapped.

"Sookie … honey, I am back" I heard Bill say as he walked into the house.

"Hey" I told him, and leaned up to kiss him whilst simultaneously keeping the phone up at my ear.

"Who is the man?" Pam asked as Bill went upstairs to shower.

"My boyfriend … Bill" I said.

"Ahhh" Pam said. "Spill"

"Well he's cool … we have been together for about a year …" I told her, unwillingly, since I was sure that this conversation was bound to get back to Eric.

"Wait a second, I am not hearing the spark between you two … you say that you have been with him for about a year, and all you have to say is that he is cool. When you were with Eric, you two always had a spark. You told me that he was amazing, and incredible even though you'd only been together for about a month. Honey … this Bill is not right for you." Pam said.

"Pam, not to sound rude, but Eric was as you say amazing and incredible, but look what happened in the end, with Sophie Anne. Maybe I'm better off with cool as opposed to amazing, incredible and catching him in bed with that whore." I snapped.

"Fine, Sookie, it looks like you are just going to have to learn the hard way, doesn't it." Pam said, just as Bill came down the stairs, a suitcase in his hand.

"Sookie … I am going now" Bill said. He was going on a business trip to Washington, I think it was and he would be away for 2 months.

I know, it was a ridiculously long time for a business trip, but I trusted Bill completely, and he had no choice since he would lose his job if he didn't go.

"Yeah … see you soon," I said, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. "Also, I am leaving for Shreveport tomorrow, for a friend's wedding, and I won't be back here for at least another two months … "

"Sure … Sookeh …" Bill easily replied, not asking for any details which was extremely unusual for him, not that I could have heard him anyways if he had since Pam was cheering on the other end of the phone line.

"Bye" Bill called as he walked out the door, slaming it behind him.

"So … what's the flight details?" Pam asked.

"Yeah … the flight leaves California at 12 noon tomorrow, so I should arrive in Shreveport at about around 3 o'clock … do you think you could pick me up?" I asked, as I booked the one way ticket.

"Sure … I'll see you then, Sookie" Pam said

"Yeah … I'll see you tomorrow, Pam oh and … please don't bring Eric with you to the airport." I asked.

"Whatever" Pam said, hanging up.

**So … what do you think … should I continue it? What do you think so far … ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**So … I am completely and utterly dumbfounded by the response to this story, so here's the second chapter … **

**Also, this chapter kinda speeds up time a little … if that makes any sense … **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Enjoy. **

SPOV

"Yeah … the flight leaves California at 12 noon tomorrow, so I should arrive in Shreveport at about around 3 o'clock … do you think you could pick me up?" I asked, as I booked the one way ticket.

"Sure … I'll see you then, Sookie" Pam said

"Yeah … I'll see you tomorrow, Pam oh and … please don't bring Eric with you to the airport." I asked.

"Whatever" Pam said, hanging up.

SPOV

As soon as I got off of the phone with my best friend from university, I plodded around the house, gathering up a few items here and there that I would need to put in my suitcase before taking them upstairs and laying them down on the bed. Next, I went over to the wardrobe, and began lifting out some clothes that I was sure that I would need, you know, the usual – jeans, t-shirts, bras, knickers, (panties), socks, shoes, jumpers, cardigans and my fleece, they were all thrown out of the wardrobe and on to the bed.

I spent the rest of the afternoon picking and choosing which clothes and other oddments that I was going to take with me back home to Louisiana before heading downstairs to sort out the fridge and other foodstuffs that would surely go off in the two months, I was going to be in Louisiana.

By the time I had everything done that I needed to do, it was late, as in it was about 10.30 at night, and since I knew that I would be flying tomorrow, I headed off to bed after setting the alarm to ring at 9 am.

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_Buzz _

_Buzz_

The alarm rang, and I groggily slid my arm out of the bed so that I could switch the alarm off before getting up. I slowly padded to the bathroom, and switched on the shower as I brushed my teeth. By the time that I had finished cleaning my teeth, the water was warm so I switched off the tap, and stripped all of my clothes off.

As soon as the water hit the top of my head, I immediately felt all of the tension that was in my body float away. I was instantly relaxed, and my mind began to drift off to thoughts about the first time that I had ever had shower sex.

_*** Flashback * **_

"_Come on lover … let's go shower …" Eric said, as he lay on top of me, without having pulled out of me from the last round. You wouldn't think to look at him that we had already gone three rounds, and yet, here was Eric ready for round four. _

"_Baby … how can you be ready to go again … we have already gone at it three times … seriously?" I questioned, confused. _

"_What can I say … you are so fuckhot, that I am always hard around you …" Eric trailed off before leaning down to kiss me, a kiss which I quickly deepened as I wrapped my arms around his neck. _

"_So … are you still up for that shower?" Eric said, as he pulled himself out of me. I immediately felt empty without him, and I groaned. _

"_Sure … but you are going to have to carry me … I don't think I can walk just now" I said to Eric, and he immediately lifted me off of the bed, and carried me to the bathroom, setting me down on the toilet as he turned around to switch on the shower. I stretched out my own hands, grabbing his ass. Eric just turned around and smirked. "Enjoying yourself, lover?" he asked. "Oh yes" I said, and he lifted me off of the toilet and stood me up in the shower, with him climbing in behind me. _

"_Hmm …. my naked wet lover …" Eric groaned, as he pushed me up against the wall, bending down to give me another toe curling kiss, which deepened as he slid his tongue into my mouth and his arms went around my waist. My arms moved to around his neck, with my fingers massaging his hair and scalp. I couldn't help but notice that Eric's own hands were drifting lower and lower down my back, eventually cupping my backside for a few short seconds before lifting me up off of the shower floor, and sinking me down on his now massively straining erection. _

"_Hmmm …. Eric …." I groaned, as I slid up and down Eric's huge cock. _

"_God, lover … you feel so good, like I was made to be inside of you …" Eric managed to grit out before covering my lips once more with his, as he slowly slid in and out of me. I managed to look down at the place where were were joined, and it was enough to make me fall over the edge of the cliff as I felt my muscles begin to spasm around his cock. My orgasm was enough for Eric to come, spurting all of his hot seed as deep into me as he could, with me milking him for every single last drop. _

"_I love you, Sookie" Eric said, as he set me back down onto the shower floor and slumped against me. "I don't care if you don't say it back to me. I just need you to know. I love you, and you are all I want all of eternity" Eric told me. _

"_I love you too, Eric" I said, stretching up to give him another kiss. _

_***End of Flashback* **_

"Eric" I screamed, as I came, my fingers thrusting in and out of my pussy.

My eyes flashed open immediately. What the fuck? Had I just orgasmed as I thought of my lying – cheating – ex – boyfriend, whilst imagining the first time that we had shower sex together? I repeat, what the fuck had just happened.

All of a sudden, my nice warm, relaxing shower had lost all of it's appeal, and I quickly washed both my hair and my body as well as shaving every possible area – legs, underarms and so on and so forth. You name it, I shaved it but the downside was that I managed to cut myself many times (accidently of course) since I was so busy thinking about that fucking shower sex. Shower sex that I hadn't had since I split with Eric – well, there had only been two other guys since Eric – Tom, who turned out to be gay was really only a fan of butt sex (I wonder why …) and then there was Bill, who preferred missionary only, and absolutely no oral was involved with either of them, another thing that Eric was a really big fan of. And, so was I, of both giving and receiving. So, I liked to please my man … sue me!


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I know I said that I would update but real life has been absolutely shit these last couple of days, and I haven't managed to get the chapter written, I won't go into details but if anybody says the words needle or gruffalo, I will shoot them. **

**Also, I have to warn you, Sophie Anne is a bit of a bitch in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

Shower sex that I hadn't had since I split with Eric – well, there had only been two other guys since Eric – Tom, who turned out to be gay was really only a fan of butt sex (I wonder why …) and then there was Bill, who preferred missionary only, and absolutely no oral was involved with either of them, another thing that Eric was a really big fan of. And, so was I, of both giving and receiving. So, I liked to please my man … sue me!

SPOV

Thanks to the fact that I had spent God knows how long in the shower fantasising about my ex – boyfriend (something which in my books is never, ever a good thing to be doing.), I was now running extremely late, so I immediately flew out of the bathroom and into the bedroom pulling on the first clothes that I was able to find – a pair of my ratty old underwear (oh come on … I know you all have a pair … you know the ones that are so old, they look like the elastic could break or a hole could appear any day?), a giraffe spot print bra, a pair of old comfortable jeans, a Primark special t-shirt and lastly, an old pair of trainers. I finished off my look with a simple hoodie. Unfortunately for me, I didn't have time to dry my hair, so I was just going to have to leave it wet.

Again, stupid fucking ex – boyfriend!

Luckily for me, I made my flight on time, and three hours later, I was landing in Shreveport, hoping against hope that it was indeed Pam that was coming to pick me up and not her brother. My prayers must have been answered, because not too long after picking up my luggage, I saw Pam and thankfully, it appeared like she was alone.

Thank you God. And, I promise to go to church on Sundays from now on.

"Sookie" Pam screeched, and came running towards me, putting her arms around me and forcing me into a hug. A hug which I happily returned to her.

"So, Pam, how have things been with you?" I asked as we began walking back outside to Pam's car.

"Things have been great, obviously, since I am going to be Mrs. Davis in two months!" Pam smiled, and I couldn't help but smile in return. Smiles were infectious.

We continued to talk about various different things the whole way from Shreveport to Bon Temps, and I think we covered everything from the weather to Bill. Everything except the obvious elephant in the room … er … car?

"And, so here we are. Its not much, but it is what I call home. " Pam said, as she pulled in the drive.

"Oh My. God. Pam, I love your house!" I squealed. The house was a simple bungalow, which had been built with red bricks. There were little plant pots all around the doorway and it appeared that the grass had been recently cut.

"It's not much, but, still … and also Stan won't be home until later tonight, so we have a little time to catch up" Pam said.

"Awesome!" I laughed.

Pam just smiled, but her smile quickly turned to a scowl whenever we noticed that there was another car coming up the drive. A black golf TDI. Seriously, who the fuck has one of them? Oh. Shit. Sophie Anne LeClerq had one of those cars. This was turning out to be a fucking cockup of a day. Maybe I should just go back to bed and skip out this day altogether?

"What the fuck do you want?" Pam hissed at Sophie Anne as she got out of the car.

"I heard that Sookie was back in town, and I wondered if she had any other boyfriends that she would be willing to share?" Sophie said, rathily bitchily at us. I just stood there, ready to deck her. How dare she!

"Sophie just fuck off. Nobody here likes you." Pam said, before I got the chance too.

"No, Pamela. I won't. Also, I was wanting to know if Eric was around?" Sophie Anne continued, and I forced myself to stay where I was, completely unmoving. Seriously, this cow was cruising for a bruising. It was a miracle that I was managing to stay where I was standing. I just scowled at her.

"Eric hates the fucking sight of you just as much as I do" Pam growled.

"Anybody would think that you two wouldn't want to know how I knew about the birthmark that Eric had on the small of his back. Or the fact that he has a tattoo of a lightning bolt on the inside of his wrist." Sophie continued, enjoying the fact that I was getting angrier and angrier, since I knew that for a fact Eric did have a tattoo on the inside of his wrist. I had a matching one on the inside of my own wrist. We had gotten them together to signify our 6 month anniversary.

"Fuck off Sophie" I hissed, and this time, she actually listened, and she turned around, got back in her car and drove off, hopefully into the sunset never to be seen again.

I closed my eyes and forced myself to breathe in and out, a few times, and as I was doing that, a thought came into my head. Eric didn't have a birthmark on the small of his back. That bitch had made that up. Surely, if she had had sex with Eric, she would have known that Eric had a scar on his back, and had a birthmark behind his ear, and not on his back.

I opened my eyes, wide as I realised that something didn't quite ring true with Sophie's confessions.

"Pam, doesn't Eric only have one birthmark behind his ear? "I asked Pam, wanting to make sure that I was right.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Sophie Anne said that he had one on his back, just there now" I continued.

"Holy fuck!" she said as we entered the house with my luggage. "Then how does that explain what you walked in on?" she continued but before she could say anything else, we heard a loud noise come from upstairs.

**Well, well well, what do we think of this? **

**Review and let me know … **


	4. Chapter 4

**So ... how is it going? ... **

**Again, not too much right now to say except for the fact that I am running on very little sleep, am up to my eyeballs in assignments and have no spare fanfiction chapters written ... so I know you will all sympathise if I don't get any new chapters out over the next few weeks (yes, weeks ... until the end of June to be exact!) **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Anyways, Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Holy fuck!" she said as we entered the house with my luggage. "Then how does that explain what you walked in on?" she continued but before she could say anything else, we heard a loud noise come from upstairs.

SPOV

"What the hell is that?" Pam said, before I got the chance to say anything.

"I thought you said that the house is empty until Stan gets home tonight?" I asked, as Pam and I began to ascend the stairs, slowly creeping towards where we heard the noise come from.

"As far as I knew it was to be empty, but it looks like I was wrong, she whispered to me as we continued to hear noises coming from one of the rooms. The noises got louder as we got closer and to me, they sounded like a pig was in labour.

Eventually, Pam put her hand on the door knob to the room where the strange noises were coming from and swung the door open. What I saw next nearly stopped my heart.

"Bill!" I screeched when I had figured out what was going on.

"Stan!" Pam screeched at the same time.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" I asked, surprisingly calm considering what I had just witnessed.

Considering that I just had witnessed my boyfriend bent over the bed with Stan Davis, an old friend and roommate from Pam's and my university years, and Pam's fiancée, thrusting and slamming his cock in and out of my boyfriend's back entrance.

"It's not what it looks like!" Bill said, flustering as he tried to pull up his trousers which were around his ankles.

"How the fuck is this not what it looks like?" Pam snapped, suddenly lunging forward towards Stan, and beginning to hit, slap and punch him in every available area, and finishing with a knee to the balls.

"" Stan screeched, as Bill made his way towards me, in an attempt to wrap his arms around me.

But, I'd be fucked if that was going to happen. Naha. I was done with Bill Compton.

For Good.

"Hey, Pam ... I just wanted to drop a few things off for you …" said a voice from the door. I turned around to see Eric standing there with a look of horror on his gorgeous face. His gorgeous face that had just got a hell of a lot more sexy than it had been when I last saw it. When I last saw Eric's face, he had been Eric the boy, now he is Eric the man, and holy Christ, it was a definitely sexy look. His eyes were just as deep and blue as I remembered them, and I could see that he had a little bit of a stubble that came with not shaving.

He had never looked more sexy in his whole entire life.

"What is going on here?" he asked, as he took in the scene around him. Stan was still lying buck naked on the floor, with his hands covering his balls – well, what was left of them anyways, and Bill was standing topless, looking like he was trying to wrap his arms around me. Pam looked like she had tears in her eyes, something that I had never seen in all of my years, although I wasn't surprised, Pam had been set to marry Stan in less than two months, and she had been so excited to become Mrs. Davis.

"Sookie and I walked in on Stan, and Bill, who I presume, is Sookie's, now ex – boyfriend, fucking each other." Pam said, and by the time she had finished the sentence, she was full on crying. It wasn't long until Eric had crossed the room, and began to lay one hell of a beating on Stan.

"How fucking dare you … cheat on my sister with that piece of scum … how fucking dare you … my sister is not someone that you should ever fucking cheat on" Eric growled as he punched Stan. Unfortunately for Bill, he tried to escape, but unfortunately, he tried to eascape through the door. That I was currently blocking.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" I snarled at him, pushing him back into the room. As soon as I spoke, Eric stopped pummeling Stan, and instead turned around to see what I was talking to.

"You sick fuck. How could you cheat on someone like Sookie? How could you do something like that to a precious gem like Sookie?" Eric growled at him, and I wisely kept my mouth shut.

After all wasn't that what Eric had done to me? Hadn't he cheated on me with Sophie Anne? Or had he?

My thoughts swirled around and around in my head, and I wasn't able to make any sense of any them whatsoever. But, I knew one thing for sure, I was relieved to finally be rid of Bill.

I didn't know where the feeling was coming from, but I wasn't going to be questioning it.

"Get the fuck out of this house, the both of you. You two deserve each other. I may not know very much, but I do know one thing, if you ever go anywhere near either one of my girls again, either of you, I will fucking rip your heads off. Get out" Eric spat, turning towards Pam and wrapping his arms around her.

And that is all I remember, since after that, everything started going black, and pretty soon I was passed out on the bedroom floor.

"Sookie, baby … you need to wake up … come on …." I heard Eric's voice say from the background, and it sounded as if it was becoming clearer and more focused. I was beginning to gain consciousness again.

"Oh thank god, Sookie" Eric said, as he moved a wet rag over my head.

"Where am I?" I asked, once I was able to concentrate enough to form a question. I found myself sitting in Eric's lap, with my backside on one of Eric's knees, and my legs slung over his other leg. Eric had wrapped his left arm around my waist, and his right hand held the rag. I softly laid my head in his chest, and inhaled. He still smelled of the same cologne that he had always worn. I loved it.

**So, I know, it was a little short, but as I explained at the start of the chapter, not a lot of things have been working in my favour recently. But, what did everybody think? What does everyone what will happen next? **


	5. Chapter 5

**And so, I managed to get this out today ... still on very little sleep with no assignments done ... but still ... also, I know, it should be LDIDMW today, but I couldn't remember where I had left it off at (I wrote this chapter in class ...), and I managed to get this one done so ... **

**And, after yesterday's chapter, a lot of people were thinking that I was going on hiatus. I am not. I will still write and upload when I can, but I was letting everyone know that there might me a lot less chapters coming up – i.e. I might not be able to update every day, but I will try my damdest to. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

SPOV

"Where am I?" I asked, once I was able to concentrate enough to form a question. I found myself sitting in Eric's lap, with my backside on one of Eric's knees, and my legs slung over his other leg. Eric had wrapped his left arm around my waist, and his right hand held the rag. I softly laid my head in his chest, and inhaled. He still smelled of the same cologne that he had always worn. I loved it.

SPOV

"Where's Pam taken herself off to?" I asked when I realised that Eric and I were alone in the room.

"She's in the shower" Eric softly answered as he held me closer, as if he did not want to let me go.

"Ah right. How is she? Are you sure that it is alright to leave her on her own after what she had just had the pleasure of witnessing?" I said, since even though it felt like a relief to me to be finally rid of Bill, I knew that Pam had truly loved Stan ... well she had loved him with as much as she possibly could have done, and then for her to find out that no matter what she did it would never ever be good enough for Stan, but it definitely had to tear her up that her fiancée preferred dick. Well, I know the feeling. It hurts to be cheated on. Even though Pam has bigger balls than Bill ever will have, it was the fact that she didn't have a dick that will hurt her the most.

Wait. Hold up. Why am I feeling sorry for Pam ... not that I shouldn't be but shouldn't I, at this stage be feeling sorry for myself? When not too long ago, I walked in on Pam's fiancée and my current boyfriend fucking.

Like I said, I was already over Bill Fucking Compton. I mean, it's not like I thought everything was perfect, but still. I couldn't take Bill back – not only because of the fact that he was gay, but even if he had been cheating on me with a woman, I couldn't take him back because I had walked out on Eric for doing something similar. I just couldn't have done it.

"Are you alright after the pleasure of the scene you just witnessed?" Eric retorted to me, and I was able to give him a small smile, which of course he wasn't able to see since my face was buried into his chest.

"Yeah. I am alright. I was planning on breaking up with him anyways. I had always suspected something was amiss with him. I just couldn't prove anything" I told him honestly. And I was.

But, maybe Pam was right all along. Maybe Bill and I never ever had that spark that Eric and I had. No matter whatever had happened between us (and Sophie Anne), we had a definite spark. A fire. The very same spark and fire that caused me to take the break up with Eric so badly. I mean, after I had left both Eric and Lousiana, I was barely sleeping or eating. I must have lost around half a stone that I really didn't need to lose. I was barely sleeping two hours at night. It was really awful, but it was the same spark that caused me to feel absolutely fine now.

It was because Bill and I didn't have a spark now, that I didn't feel like I just had been cheated on. I no longer cared what Bill did. Or who he did. But, when I had walked in on Bill and Stan ... ugh ... just the very thought of that made my skin crawl.

"Why did you do it?" I suddenly asked out of nowhere, without even moving my head from where it was buried within Eric's chest.

"Why did I do what?" Eric asked in the same gentle voice as before, but this time, he just sounded plain old confused.

"Cheat on me" I asked pushing my head further and further into Eric's chest.

"Sookie ... look at me ... I didn't cheat on you." Eric said, and I forced myself to look into his deep blue eyes. Eric dropped the cloth he was holding and moved his right hand to the side of my face, cupping my neck.

"Eric ... then how do you explain what I walked in on. I caught you and Sophie Anne lying in bed together. When I first walked in, you were asleep. Sophie Anne was lying in the crook of your arm with her head on your chest – a place where I always liked to lie. It somehow made me feel closer to you. It looked like you were both naked and she was drawing little hearts on your bare chest and even pinched your nipples a dew times, and I know that you used to love it when I did that to you" I said, and I was crying by the end of my little impromptu speech. I could see that Eric also had tears in his eyes.

"Please don't cry lover ... you know I hate it when you cry" Eric said, his voice cracking, as he used his thumb to wipe away said tears.

"Tell me what happened that night, Eric ... please ... I need to know" I asked when I was finally able to stop the tears from falling.

"That night" Eric began, and then took a deep breath before continuing. "That night, it was the graduation celebration party after we had both graduated – our parents had both planned a huge graduation party for both me and you. All of our families and friends were there. I had gotten crazy drunk, and the last thing that I remember is kissing you good night – it was one hell of a kiss too lover – and you said that it wouldn't be long until you came up to bed. I remember being excited over the possibility that I would get to make love to you again, when you finally came up to bed since you were staying over with me that night. I don't remember anything beyond that until you came into the room and started shouting about how I had cheated on you. I don't know how Sophie Anne came to be lying in my bed."

"Then how do you know that you didn't cheat on me?" I asked.

**I know it is short, but I want to get this up and out before my next class ... so enjoy. Also, let me know if you have any ideas about how Eric is going to dig himself out of this one ... **


	6. Chapter 6

**And, so here's the next instalment... **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Then how do you know that you didn't cheat on me?" I asked.

SPOV

"You remember how my dad always insisted that there be surveillance tapes in each and every single room in the house, since he thought that that he would be able to catch any potential burglars with his cameras?" Eric said, and I nodded.

"Yes, but I don't see where this is headed, Eric. There weren't any cameras in your bedroom. That was something that your dad was always angry about." I told him, snuggling closer yet again to him.

"Turns out that dad had finally got a CCTV camera installed and set up, that very day, whilst everyone was out at graduation and didn't tell anyone. I watched the tape and it showed that Sophie Anne had just crawled into bed beside me since I was already asleep when she appeared in the room. Since I almost always sleep naked – well, you already knew that lover, I was naked and she simply took all of her own clothes off, flinging them around the room to make it look like I had threw them around the room, and it looked like we had sex, but we most definitely did not." Eric revealed to me.

"But why didn't you tell me this before?" I said, the tears beginning to flow once again.

"I did try to tell you as soon as I found out, but dad didn't tell me about the tape for about three or four days after. I did try to contact you at every chance I got for at least 6 or 7 months after we split. I rang you, I called you, I texted, I left voicemail, I emailed, I even tried using the post. All to no avail" Eric said, and he too was crying.

"Oh My God, Eric, how could I have been so stupid ... I just ignored them all since I didn't want to hear any of your apologies"

"Sookie, I meant it when I told you that I would never, ever hurt you, or cheat on you. I love you, and you are just too precious to let go. I love you Sookie. I always have, and I always will." Eric said, after a short pause, and he rested his forehead against mine. The tears now well and truly flowing from the both of us.

"I love you too, Eric, but I need to see the tape Eric to know that you are being honest. All of my trust in you was destroyed when I walked in to that room that day." I said, hating myself for having to admit it. I wanted to trust Eric now just like I was able too before. Sadly, that was just going to have to take time.

"I know, Lover ... if it were me, I'd want to see the tape too, and lover, trust will take time, but I am willing to make it work this time. If you are." Eric told me, wiping his eyes and then my own.

"Eric if you haven't cheated like you say you haven't, then we need to give this, whatever it is that we have going on here a go. The trust will take time but I think that I can learn how to trust you again, but only if you don't do anything to break my trust." I told him honestly.

" I understand that lover, and I will never ever do anything to force you to break your trust in me. Ever" Eric said, and then leaned down the short distance to place his lips on mine. He tasted sweet and manly just like he always did, and I slowly slid my arms around his neck, massaging the back of his neck, gently. He slowly moved his tongue along my lower lip and I readily granted him access into my mouth. The kiss was slow, sweet and passionate, and we were eventually able to drag ourselves apart from each other after a few minutes, only for Eric to put his forehead against mine once again.

"Are you sure you won't regret this lover, after all you have only just broken up with Bill" Eric asked, softly.

"No, Eric. I could never, ever regret you." I answered, and gave him and gave him another peck on the lips.

"You won't be sorry" Eric answered, and leaned down to give me a proper kiss.

"Why does this envelope have my name on it, Eric?" I said, noticing the envelope sitting on the coffee table for the first time since arriving.

"Umm ... I wrote you a letter ..." Eric said sheepishly, and I smiled.

"You wrote me a letter?" I said, rubbing my thumb along his bottom lip. He playfully tried to bite it. I laughed, before leaning down to give Eric another soft, slow, but passionate kiss none the less.

"Yeah ... it says everything that we have covered today in it, as well as a copy of the surveillance tape." Eric said.

"Ah right ... do you mind if we watch it now?" I asked, wanting to be able to move on, one way or another as soon as I possibly could.

"No ... here, I'll put it on ..." Eric said, placing me on the sofa and then opening the envelope and putting the DVD on. He came back to sit down and I snuggled into his side, and Eric put his arm around me, as he sat back on the sofa, crossing his legs at the ankles. Mine were crossed on the sofa.

**Short again, but I didn't want to get started on the tape until the next chapter ... so review and let me know what you think ... **


	7. Chapter 7

**And … here we have the long await for the tape … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"No ... here, I'll put it on ..." Eric said, placing me on the sofa and then opening the envelope and putting the DVD on. He came back to sit down and I snuggled into his side, and Eric put his arm around me, as he sat back on the sofa, crossing his legs at the ankles. Mine were crossed on the sofa.

SPOV

"Are you sure that you want to see this, lover?" Eric asked after a few seconds of silence. I nodded.

"Yes, Eric. I am sure that I want to see the video. I need to see it." I said to him when I realised that he couldn't see me nodding. Eric just nodded and pressed play on the DVD.

***The Video* **

"Where's Sookie?" said Gabriel, Eric's father as he stood at the door to his son's bedroom.

"She is downstairs. She said she just wanted to say goodnight to a few people before she came up to bed." Eric replied.

"Yeah well … be careful" Gabriel continued.

Eric groaned. "Dad …. Seriously, can we not talk about sex. I am drunk and it is late. All I really want to do right now is get into bed, curl myself around Sookie and sleep the alcohol off." Eric told his dad. "What are you doing up here anyways?" Eric continued.

"I came up to head off to bed myself. And I never mentioned sex. I simply told you to be careful. You should listen to my advice." Gabriel said, and Eric groaned again.

"Goodnight dad"

"Goodnight son" Gabriel answered, and then walked away. Eric immediately began to strip off his clothes, throwing them all into a pile – his jeans, his t-shirt, his underwear and his socks. After tripping and falling a few times, he managed to climb into the bed, and he was asleep within seconds.

A few minutes later, Sophie Anne and another woman came into the room. I struggled to remember who this woman was. Felicia I think her name was, and I was proven right a few seconds later.

"Felicia, let me go … leave me alone!" Sophie Anne growled, since Felicia had a hold of Sophie Anne by the arm. "Sophie, I can't do that. I can't let you do that to Sookie! To Eric. If you want him, your best bet would be to wait in the wings for him. Wait until Eric and Sookie finish with each other. You won't ever mean anything to him if you try to split him and Sookie up." Felicia told her.

"Shut up Felicia. You don't understand. Eric and I were meant to be together. Once I manage to get rid of Sookie once and for all, Eric will realise that. I need to do this Felicia." Sophie Anne said, and yanked her arm free of Felicia's grasp. Felicia held her arms up in surrender before turning around and walking out of the room. Sophie Anne just shook her head at her friend before walking over to Eric and placing a kiss on his lips.

"You will understand one day, that I am doing this for us." Sophie Anne said softly, and then she began taking all of her own clothes off, randomly throwing them all around the room, when she was naked, she walked over to where Eric had placed his clothes and began to scatter them around the room.

"There that should look like you were just so eager to fuck me that you just couldn't wait to get me naked." Sophie Anne told Eric. She proceeded to walk around the bed and climbed in beside a still sleeping Eric.

"Hmm …. Sookie …" Eric moaned in his sleep. Sophie Anne just cast him a dirty look, before saying "Not Sookie … Sophie", and then she placed her body close to Eric's. I began to feel the bile rise up in my throat. I wanted to be sick. Next she placed her head on Eric's chest, and began to draw little shapes on his chest. I watched as she squeezed his nipples before leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you, Eric." Sophie Anne told him, and then continued drawing little shapes with her finger on his chest.

And that was when I entered the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard myself yell, and then Eric's eyes jerked open. He moved himself as far away from Sophie Anne as he could while he was still within the confines of the bed.

"Sookie … lover … what is happening here?" he asked, apparently confused by the whole situation.

"You know damn well what is happening here!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"No, I don't but I am sure it is not what it looks like." Eric said, wincing due to the volume of my voice.

"Eric … honey … she is going to find out sooner or later, you should tell her how you confessed that you loved me. That you have had these feelings for a long time, and then you came up here and made love to me." Sophie Anne said, softly and slowly, scooting closer to Eric. He flinched when she put her hand on his face, but the Sookie on the screen didn't stay any longer to find out what was going to happen next.

However, the Sookie on the sofa continued to watch.

"What the fuck happened here?" Eric growled, looking around the room and and then at Sophie Anne after forcing her hand away from his face.

"I told you what happened, honey" Sophie Anne smarmily answered.

"If we had sex, why is there no evidence of it?" Eric questioned, and I could almost see the gears turning in Sophie Anne's head.

"Because we got cleaned up afterwards" Sophie Anne answered.

"You bitch!" Eric roared. "Get out" he continued, as he quickly slid out of the bed and hastily pulled on his clothes, before running out of the room.

Then the video went blank.

***End of Video***

"I ran out of the room chasing you but you were already gone. I would have followed you further but I was too drunk to drive. I didn't know where you had gone, and neither did anyone else I was able to contact. That is why I didn't come to California for you." Eric said, cuddling my closer.

**So … what do we think? Review and let me know …. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are ... **

**And, I just want to say that after the last chapter there was a lot of questions that were reviewed / PM'd to me, so I thought I'd put a few answers on my profile for everyone ... **

**In other news, there will be an Eric POV coming up soon (I am not sure when since when I write I don't split them into chapters ...!) **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"I ran out of the room chasing you but you were already gone. I would have followed you further but I was too drunk to drive. I didn't know where you had gone, and neither did anyone else I was able to contact. That is why I didn't come to California for you." Eric said, cuddling my closer.

SPOV

"I am so, so sorry for not listening to you, Eric." I said, and I was close to tears again.

"Lover ... please don't cry ... you know I hate it when you cry ... and I do have one more thing to talk to you about" Eric said.

"What is it, Eric?" I asked.

"Lover, I know you have spent the last six years believing that I had cheated on you, but I didn't lover. I want to bury this behind us. I want to start again, and that means not bringing up the past every time that we have a fight. I want you to talk to me when something is wrong, just as I will do the same to you. I want you to talk to me instead of running away." Eric said.

"Eric, I can't promise you that I will be able to do that ..." I started, and his face fell. "I can't promise you that I will do that, but what I can promise you is that I will try to do everything that you have said. I will try to talk to you instead of running." I answered, regretting that I wasn't able to promise him exactly what I wanted.

"That is good enough for me, lover." Eric said, and then leaned down to kiss me. My arms moved around his neck and it wasn't long until I was back in Eric's lap, straddling it. Getting hot and heavy once again. The kiss quickly became deeper, if that were possible, it was as if Eric and I were trying to possess each other. We were effectively sealing the deal on the terms that we had laid on the table.

And then I heard a little cough from Pam come behind us.

"Well ... haven't you two been busy!" she said as she came into the room. I slid off of Eric's lap and back onto the sofa. He moved his hand so that it was clasped in mine. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, Pam, Sookie and I talked through what happened between us. I was able to prove to her that I never cheated on her at all, and Sookie was able to promise that she would at least attempt to talk things over with me before running off. We decided to make another go of it ... but we will make it work this time. I can't be without her." Eric said, and my heart melted a little. I was quickly learning that I couldn't be without him either, no matter how much I had tried over the past six years. I slowly laid my head on Eric's shoulder. He moved his head to the side so that his head was basically lying on top of mine.

"Great. I am glad that you two are making a fresh start. I just wish that you had have tried this sooner." She said, sincerely, and I was almost speechless.

Almost.

"You aren't going to try to talk us out of it?" I said once I had found my voice.

"No, I am not. You should never have run away from him in the first place, even if he did cheat on you. You two were too good together to throw it away over nothing." Pam said.

"I know I never ever should have run away. If I hadn't have ran away, I could have spent the past six years with the most amazing man on the planet. And I would have also found out that he didn't cheat on me. That bitch Sophie Anne set the whole thing up. It was only through sheer chance that your dad had put the cameras up that exact day without telling anyone. I am just sorry that it took me so long to realise how stupid I was." I told Pam.

"Wow. So, Sophie Anne really was a lying bitch" Pam said, and she moved her legs so that they were curled underneath her.

"So, are you are that you are alright, Pam?" I asked gently, so that as I could change the subject. She nodded her head, vigorously. Though she would never ever admit it, I could clearly see that she was close to tears, and she sniffled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, just before they fell. She soon was in floods of tears. Before I could move to comfort her, however, Eric was up off of the sofa and had his arms around Pam immediately.

Because sometimes, a girl just needs her big brother – no matter how much pain or annoyance they give you. No matter how many times they wind you up. Or how angry they made you.

And speaking of big brothers, I guess it was about time that I called mine.

"I am going to go and call Jason" I said, as I lifted myself up off of the sofa. "I'll give you two some privacy" I finished, exiting the room. I don't think that either of the even noticed that I had left.

I ended up in the bedroom where Pam and I had caught Stand and Bill fucking. Ugh. That thought still caused me shivers, and I pulled out my mobile, and began to dial the number.

**I know it was a little short ... but what did we think? **

**Also ... the Eric POV will be next chapter ... **


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I said that I probably wouldn't be able to update tonight … but here we are … **

**And, here is the much awaited EPOV **

**Also, a lot of you out there have expressed a wish to know how Bill and Stan met, and I have come up with an idea of how they met, but I want to know if I should do a flashback or a separate outtake, so if you go to my profile there is a little poll on it, so let me know … **

**Disclaimer : Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

I ended up in the bedroom where Pam and I had caught Stand and Bill fucking. Ugh. That thought still caused me shivers, and I pulled out my mobile, and began to dial the number.

EPOV

(The Day Before)

"Hello?" I said, holding the phone up to my ear.

"Hello, dear brother" Pam cackled from the other end of the line.

"What do you want, Pamela?" I said becoming annoyed. Well more annoyed than I already was. I fucking hated paperwork. That was why I usually left the majority of the paperwork to the manager or Pam, since we were business partners in Fangtasia.

But, as of a fortnight ago, the manager decided that it would be a good time for him to tell me that he was leaving the country. With immediate effect. And, Pam had point blank refused to come in, saying that it "was about fucking time that I dealt with some of the day to day running of the place", since I was apparently "enjoying too many of the other benefits" that came with owning a bar.

"I want to let you know that I am having a nice relaxing day off doing absolutely nothing, well except for phoning some of my friends to politely ask them to be a part of my bridal party – you know the bridesmaids, the flowergirls …" she laughed.

"Fuck off, Pam" I snapped as I signed off on a beer delivery. Next, I just had to fill out the check for it …

"Well … really, I am phoning you to let you know who I have chosen for my bridesmaids" Pam said.

"So … who did you choose?" I said, without thinking.

"Sookie and Tara" she answered, and I dropped the pen I was holding.

"Right … so what does this have to do with me?" I asked, trying to ignore the obvious.

"I just wanted to let you know, Eric" she said, and I didn't answer her. When she realised that I wasn't going to answer, she continued. "I know you still love her"

I sighed. We had been over this and over it again.

"I never stopped loving her" I admitted.

"Then why did you fuck it up?" she asked, and I had absolutely no answer for her. Well, I did, but I didn't want to tell Pam, even though she was my little sister and my best friend, because what happened between Sookie and I was ancient history.

If I just kept telling myself that, I might begin to believe it sometime soon.

Anything that I would say would only cause further strain between her and Sookie. I didn't want that for her. For either Sookie or for Pam.

Even if Sookie still gave me plenty of material for the spank bank, participated in all of my fantasies and imagined that every time I was fucking someone else, that it was still Sookie in her place.

I just wanted Sookie to be happy.

"I don't know Pam. I don't know" I answered, lying instead of the truth.

"Yes, you do, you stubborn shit. You should have fought for her harder too" Pam continued. She really was on a roll today.

"Pam … I did fight for her. When I found out where she was living, I flew out to California. To her very fucking apartment. Some guy answered the door, wearing only a towel and told me that she was still in the shower. I figured that he must be her boyfriend and I didn't want to cause any trouble between them. I just want her to be happy … whoever she is with" I said, my voice cracking at the end.

"And I take it that Sookie is never to know that tiny little detail?" Pam asked, her voice softer than it had been before.

"Please don't tell her, Pam" I said.

"Fine … well, anyways, her current boyfriend, Bill seems like a complete and utter dickwad. I just heard him in the background when I was talking to Sookie on the phone. She doesn't seem to be as interested in him as she ever was in you." Pam said.

"So … how the hell can I get her back?" I asked.

"That dear brother is something you alone need to figure out. But she is flying out here tomorrow. And, she will be staying with me" Pam said.

I gradually began to feel a little hope.

"And when does she fly out to California again?" I asked.

"She booked an open ended ticket" Pam told me.

"Thank you so much for telling me everything Pam, I don't know how I can possibly going to be able to repay you" I said sincerely and I honestly didn't.

"Just don't fuck it up, this time, Eric" Pam said, and then hung up without saying goodbye.

I quickly put the phone back into my pocket, tidied up the paperwork and was out of the office in an instant. Half an hour later, I was already home and poking around in the bottom drawer in my bedside cabinet for the CCTV tape of that vital night.

For what was probably the thousandth time since Sookie and I split, I thanked God that Dad had gotten the cameras installed. I eventually found the DVD recording and headed into my home office. I put the DVD into a big brown envelope and wrote Sookie's name on it with a permanent marker.

I would drop it off at Pam's place tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning with complete giddiness, and I forced myself to go as slow as I possibly could to stop myself from going over to Pam's at 7.00am and then I made a pit stop at the bar to finish the paperwork that I had abandoned yesterday, and by the time I got that finished, it was around three o'clock, so I headed over to Pam's so that I could leave the envelope for Sookie.

**Well ... what do we think ... should i recap the story in EPOV? or continue with the SPOV? **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know … please don't shoot me, but RL has been handing me such BS right now, that this chapter probably be out if lifesucks96, didn't keep telling me "that I hadn't updated in a while!" **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

I woke up the next morning with complete giddiness, and I forced myself to go as slow as I possibly could to stop myself from going over to Pam's at 7.00am and then I made a pit stop at the bar to finish the paperwork that I had abandoned yesterday, and by the time I got that finished, it was around three o'clock, so I headed over to Pam's so that I could leave the envelope for Sookie.

EPOV

When I approached Pam's house, I could clearly see that Pam's car was parked in her driveway, but I couldn't see any trace of Sookie being there. Maybe she just hasn't arrived yet? I thought to myself, and then laughed the thought off. If I ha have wanted to deliver the envelope without Sookie being there, I probably should have delivered it first thing this morning.

I must really be a glutton for punishment … either that or I just really, really wanted to see her again, and by this stage, I was approaching the door, and I quickly let myself in and went to place the envelope in the living room. When I was heading back towards the door, I heard a noise coming from upstairs, and thinking that Pam could be badly hurt I headed up and quickly found Pam, Stan, my beautiful lover – Sookie and some other guy. Both Stan and this other guy were completely naked and I quickly figured out that Stan and the other guy were fucking behind my sister's back.

It took all of my strength to stay where I stood.

And, after another revelation of the century, I discovered that this other guy was actually called Bill and he was my Sookie's boyfriend – well, now ex-boyfriend. I should know better than anyone that Sookie wouldn't tolerate any sort of indiscretion. That was what made me lose it, and as I said at the time. Nobody hurts my girls.

But after that little escapade, Sookie and I finally managed to make a little start on sorting everything out, with the obvious highlight being that she agreed to give us a second chance.

Also, even though Pam was completely crushed by at the fact she found her fiancé cheating on her with another dude, I knew that she was giving Sookie and I a chance to fix things, to talk things through, and for that I will be eternally grateful, and then, in her own way, I also knew that Sookie was giving Pam and I time alone, when she announced she was going to call Jason.

"I feel so fucking useless, Eric" Pam said as she sobbed into my chest. I pulled her closer, even though it was tearing at my heart to see my little sister – my snarky, sarcastic, fearless sister like this.

"Pam, it's not your fault … you couldn't have known that he was gay. Don't beat yourself up about this" I soothed, stroking her hair.

Pam looked up, and stared straight into my eyes, as she spoke. "Eric, I should have recognised the signs. All of them. Like the fact that he preferred anal sex, and once called me Bill when he was shooting his load into me." The tears began to flow again.

Agh! Too much information! I thought to myself as I pulled Pam closer, just giving her time to cry everything out, to let her get it all out. We just lay like that, simply holding each other close, until eventually, Pam's tears stopped and her breathing evened out. I knew immediately that she was asleep, so I continued to rock her gently for a few more minuites, before picking her up off of the sofa, and taking her upstairs, and I put her into the bed I used when I stayed here, since there was no way in hell, I would put her into the bed where Stan had fucked Bill.

Next, I went in search of Sookie, and I found her, sitting on top of the bed in the guest room, talking to her brother on the phone.

"… yeah, well … I can come over to see you tomorrow, if that suits you? I want to fill you in on a few details of what is happening …." Sookie said, and then paused a second to listen.

"Alright then … I'll see you tomorrow, Jason" Sookie said, and then hung up. She threw the phone to the other side of the bed, and then got up, walking across the room, wrapping her arms around me when she did so.

"Hey baby" she said, as she laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hello, lover" I said, and kissed the top of her head.

"How's Pam?" she asked.

"Pam is a wreck, and is currently asleep in my bed." I told her.

"In the long time that I have known her, she has never ever reacted like that" Sookie said, pulling me closer.

"I know, lover … I have never seen her like that ever. I guess it just means we will have to keep a good eye on her for the next while. How are you holding up?" I asked.

"What with the Bill situation?" she asked, and I said yes.

"Well, to be honest with you, I feel glad to be rid of him, and amazed that I am here with you. I am glad we worked things out" Sookie said, and stretched up to kiss me.

The kiss this time was slow, and reverent, and Sookie slowly moved her hands from around my waist, and up to my chest, caressing it as we kissed. "Hmm … lover … you still taste so good!" I moaned before I could stop myself, and I felt Sookie smile against my lips, before she pulled away. I rested my forehead against hers as I tried to get my breath back, smiling at her.

"I know that it is early, Eric …. But is it alright if I lie down for a nap …" Sookie said.

"Of course lover … I'll be downstairs when you wake up" I said, starting to pull away.

"No, baby, I want you to stay with me and hold me … unless you really want to go" Sookie said, nervously biting her lip, and I slowly pulled her lip out from underneath her teeth.

"Don't bite your lip, lover … I'd hate to see a single mark on them" I said, as I pulled us both towards the bed.

**So … what do you think? Review and let me know … **

**Also, as you can probably tell, I am running out of ideas for this story, so if anybody has any ideas let me know … **


	11. Chapter 11

**Again, I am really sorry for my lack of updates, but my laptop internet has decided to pack in, so I am back to using the old, really shitty antique computer, so who knows what could happen … also, i probably won't be able to reply to any of your reviews for this chapter due to the internet speed ... sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Don't bite your lip, lover … I'd hate to see a single mark on them" I said, as I pulled us both towards the bed.

SPOV

After I left Eric and Pam alone in the living room, I went straight upstairs and dialled the number for my brother, Jason, and after a few minuites of conversation, I eventually agreed that I would fill Jason in on everything that had happened tomorrow night, since he was currently at work and didn't have any time to talk – yeah right. He was probably out fucking some woman on his break, but all of those nasty ridiculous thoughts were banished when I saw Eric standing at the door, and all I could think about was how fucking stupid I had been for the past six years. If I had only stayed around long enough to let him explain, I could have spent the past six years with the most amazing man on the planet.

It felt so good to have Eric back, and when we were lying in bed, he put his arms around me, and I laid my hands on top of his hands, and it wasn't long until either of us were asleep. That was the last thought I had until morning.

"Hmm … I groaned to myself as I turned around, my eyes still closed, to find that the bed was empty in the place where Eric should still have been lying. I slowly ran my hand up and down the empty bed sheet and inhaled Eric's scent from the pillow.

"Do not worry, my over. I am here" Eric's voice said from the doorway and I turned around to see him standing wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and he was holding a tray that looked like it had some breakfast on it.

"Hmm … baby …. You are the best" I sleepily smiled at him as I pushed myself up so that I was leaning against the headboard. Eric climbed into the bed too after he steeled the tray on my knees. He put his arm around me, sitting in the same position that I was.

"Thanks" I said, turning my face to his and leaning up for a kiss. I rested my hand on his cheek as he lowered his head down to give me a kiss.

"Don't worry about it, lover … it was only toast and coffee" Eric replied. I just smiled, and snuggled my head down on his shoulder as I began to eat. We sat in complete silence as I ate my breakfast with the only movement being that Eric ran his fingers up and down my arm.

"And, so what do we do now?" I asked, once I had finished eating, and I put the tray on the bedside table. "I don't know, lover … what do we do now?" Eric smirked, leaning down for a kiss, and moving his other hand that wasn't around me to cup my face my other hand moved to around his neck, gently massaging it. Eric moved so that u was now lying down on the bed where the pillows should be, with my legs completely locked around his waist. It wasn't long until Eric's tongue was in my mouth and mine was in his as we tried our hardest to consume each other, and it was only when I felt Eric's rather prominent erection digging into my upper thigh that I realised that we needed to stop, so I pulled back ever so slightly.

"Are you alright, lover … what is wrong?" Eric asked softly.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I had to say and praying that what I had to say came out right, and that Eric wasn't offended, or hurt by it.

"Eric … I want you, I really do … surely you can feel how wet I am for you …" and I was "… but no matter how far we have come … I was still with Bill at this time yesterday. I just need a little time before I jump into bed with you … before we have sex" I said, and no matter how hard I tried to fight it, I could still feel the tears begin to form around my eyes.

"Hey … lover … don't cry … we can go as slow or as fast as you want to … I won't push you for sex … we can do it when you want … in your time. When you are ready." Eric said gently, sitting up, and pulling my closer to him as he tried to soothe me. And, we just stayed that way, holding each other tightly until I felt myself begin to calm down.

"Thank you for this, Eric." I said, sincerely when I pulled away slightly so that I could look straight into his eyes.

"What for, lover?" Eric asked, and I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"For giving me a second chance after I ran away from you, from us for not pushing me with the sex thing … and for making me breakfast" I said, smiling towards the end, and then I leaned up to kiss him.

This kiss was nothing like the one that I had experienced earlier. Our lips met this time in a slow, passionate embrace and as Eric slid his tongue into my mouth, I moved so that my arms were around his neck and even though the kiss didn't last very long, both Eric and I were breathless when we reluctantly pulled back, only for him to rest his forehead against mine, and we simply just started into each other's eyes for what felt like the longest time ever.

**I know this one was a little short, but I have the majority of the next chapter already written … and don't forget to hit the little button at the bottom … **


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I said it wouldn't be too long until I updated SCAL but this chapter just wouldn't come to me! Also, I am working on some more stories (some of them are one – shots for Kiss My Country Ass, and if you have any ideas for songs that I could use, let me know! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

This kiss was nothing like the one that I had experienced earlier. Our lips met this time in a slow, passionate embrace and as Eric slid his tongue into my mouth, I moved so that my arms were around his neck and even though the kiss didn't last very long, both Eric and I were breathless when we reluctantly pulled back, only for him to rest his forehead against mine, and we simply just started into each other's eyes for what felt like the longest time ever.

EPOV

I can't say that it wasn't disappointing for Sookie to say that she wasn't ready to have sex with me, because it was. But, I meant what I told her. I would wait for her. As long as it takes.

Because she was all I wanted.

We were quickly pulled out of the bubble that we had somehow managed to build up for ourselves when Pam entered into the room behind us, saying "I don't know what the fuck it is that you two are doing up here but I could really use some help today". My heart broke at hearing my little sister's voice crack at the end of the sentence, and it was enough to make me pull away from Sookie, and get up out of the bed before wrapping my arms around her as she began to cry softly into my chest.

Pam never cried.

"What is it that you need some help with doing today?" I whispered lowly into her ear, so low that I was sure that Sookie wouldn't even hear – and she was sitting in the bed behind us.

"I need … I need to cancel everything … " she sniffled into my still bare chest. (I was only wearing a pair of boxers).

"Shh … don't worry about it Pam … Sookie and I will help you to sort everything out. You know that you have the both of us for everything that you need. You don't have to go through this alone" I told her, and then somewhere in the background, I heard Sookie's phone begin to ring, and then she got up of the bed, and left the room in order to answer it.

"I … am so sorry for being like this, Eric …" she sniffled.

"Pam .. don't worry about it … I know that you really loved Stan, so of course you are going to be upset. Just promise me one thing" I said to her.

"What is that, Eric?" she said, looking straight up into my eyes.

"Please stop crying. You know I can't handle a crying woman. Especially when it is either you, mum or Sookie." I admitted, and Pam laughed through her tears.

"Seriously Eric … for someone so tall and so manly … you can't handle a tiny, crying woman." She said, and I nodded whilst smiling.

"Alright so … just let me get changed, and then I can help you get started on everything" I said, giving her a kiss on the forehead and then shooing her out of the room with my hands. She stuck her tongue out at me and walked away laughing.

Ah. My Pammy was coming back. Slowly, but surely, she was coming back.

I quickly pulled on a pair of old black jogging bottoms that I kept at Pam's for when I stayed over with her, as well as a plain t-shirt. I was sitting on the bed, pulling on a pair of worn socks as Sookie came back into the room. She threw the phone down on to the bed, and then wrapped her arms around me.

"Well … how did it go?" she asked, and I assumed she meant my little impromptu chat with Pam.

"Pam is holding up as well as can be expected." I said to her.

"I know … when she picked me up at the airport, she looked like she really loved him. I mean, she was so excited to become Mrs. Davis." she said.

"I agree with you there, lover … I have never in my whole life seen Pam so happy." I said, and neither I had.

"I am just glad that we managed to find our way back to each other … maybe there is a silver lining in this mess after all" Sookie said to me, and then leaned up to give me a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you Sookie" I said to her, and then untangled myself from her arms before dragging myself up off of the bed.

"I love you too, Eric but why do I sense there is a but in that sentence somewhere?" she said, her eyes teasing.

"There is. I have to get downstairs to help Pam to cancel everything." I said, and then picked up my grey zip up hoodie from where I had left it on the bed. I gave Sookie another chaste kiss on the lips before making my way down the stairs to Pam.

SPOV

"Hello" I said, when I left the room and walked as far as the top of the stairs.

"Hey, it's me" Amelia said from the other end of the phone line.

"Hey, Amelia" I said, as I sat on the top stair.

"Can you come over today, Sooks. I really need you today." She said. I sighed.

"I am sorry, Ames. I am in Louisiana. I am not in California anymore." I confessed.

"Where the hell are you then?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"I am back home in Louisiana." I said.

"Why? I thought after everything that happened with the fucktard down there made you want to never ever go back?" she said. Amelia was one of my closest friends that I had in California. We had a very different relationship than the one that I had with Pam. Pam and I could be separate for liftimes but we would always have that same relationship. We could pick up where we left off.

"Don't call Eric a fucktard. He is everything but a fucktard." I gushed.

"How about a lying rat bastard?" she said.

"Ames. I returned home for his sister's wedding, which now isn't happening, and a lot of other things have happened. I don't think I will be returning to California any time soon." I confessed.

"You got back with that lying bastard didn't you?" she screeched.

"Yes, I got back with Eric, but it is a long story. I don't have time to tell you about it right now." I said when I saw Pam come out of Eric's/my room.

"Fine. I am coming to Bon Temps. It sounds like you need a friend. Plus, Tray left me for some other tart. I need you too" she said, and I groaned.

"Ames. I am staying with Pam right now so you will have to stay in a hotel" I told her.

"Fine" she sighed, and hung up without saying goodbye.

**So … the plot thickens. What do we think of this one? Review to let me know … **


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG! I can't believe it has been two weeks since I last updated this story! But, as you can probably see, I just have been so busy writing chapters for other stories, but I do have a sort of schedule written out so, hopefully, if everything goes to plan I should be able to update everyday, and the schedule is:- **

**Saturday – Second Chance At Love **

**Sunday – The Time Of Your Life **

**Monday – Seven Drunken Nights **

**Tuesday – Living Dead In Dallas: My Way **

**Wednesday – Sookie's Choice **

**Thursday – The Adventures Of Bill And Stan **

**Friday – God Love Her **

**Also, in other news, it seems that my internet connectional issues are solved but I don't want to put the scud on it by saying they are, but if I can I will reply to reviews. Although, I will make no promises. **

**Finally, I am now back home from my holidays to London and I should have more time to write, but again, I make no promises. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

When I eventually managed to get my backside down the stairs, after getting changed into an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I walked into the kitchen to find Pam and Eric hard at work, cancelling all of the wedding plans.

"Hey, lover" Eric said, when he noticed that I had come into the room. Pam looked up too and offered me a small smile, which I returned to her.

"So … do you want some extra help?" I offered as I sat down beside Eric, giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hmm … yeah, you couldn't start calling everyone on this list could you, Sookie? And let them know that the wedding … that the wedding … won't be … happening" Pam said, and by the time she finished the sentence, she was crying.

"Hey … come here Pam …" I said, moving away from Eric to wrap my arms around her, just holding her as she cried.

"I … I just thought that he was different you know .. I just thought that he was the one for me, and then he turns out to be gay, as in not interested in women at all … not even bisexual leaning towards dick … just plain gay .. at least I had the fucking guts to tell him that I was bisexual." She sniffled, but then was able to regain her composure.

"Pam … did you sleep at all last night?" I asked, as I took in her appearance. She looked almost as un-Pam-like as it was possible to be. Her hair looked like it was unbrushed – or at the very least, she had just simply ran her fingers through it before tying it up. She had no make up on at all, and she was wearing an ancient pair of tracksuit bottoms (which were a disgusting yellow colour) and a matching jumper, that I remembered she had from college. On her feet, she had a pair of fake ugg slippers on. There were massive dark circles around her eyes.

"No … not hardly. I think that I got about one or two hours sleep last night. I kept tossing and turning, and then every time I did manage to get over to sleep, I kept having visions of walking in on Bill and Stan all over again." Pam said, as she kept her head on my chest.

"You need to go to bed, sweetie … get some sleep, some rest" I said to her, gently, trying to soothe her. I didn't even notice that we were slowly rocking back and forward.

"What about sorting everything out?" she said. "I need to cancel the wedding, and get rid of all of his stuff out of the house".

"Don't worry about any of that, Pam … Eric and I will take care of cancelling the wedding for you, and then when you are feeling better, we will help you to get rid of Stan's things. Alright?" I said.

"Sookie … you don't have to do this for me, I am old enough to clean up after myself." She said.

"Pam … you need to rest, and I don't have anything else to do today. You go rest, and we will sort out everything" I said, pulling myself away from her.

"Alright. I can see that I am not going to win this argument …" she sighed, and got up out of her seat, and headed back over towards the kitchen door.

"And, Sookie … thank you .. .thank you for doing this for me. Also, if people ask for a reason why the wedding is cancelled, tell them the truth. Tell them that he cheated on me, with another man" she said, before heading up towards her bed.

I gave her another soft smile, before moving into the seat beside Eric.

"So … what do you want me to start with?" I asked, picking the list Pam had given me up off of the table.

"Do you want to start with that list, and I will phone the minister, the photographer, the reception venue, the hotel, the travel agents for the honeymoon and so on …" he said.

"Sure" I replied, and then grabbed my mobile off of the kitchen counter. I looked at the list – which consisted of a list of two main sections – one for the guests who were invited to the wedding ceremony itself, and then another one for guests who were only invited to the wedding reception.

"Umm … Eric …?" I questioned, as I looked at the list of people invited to the wedding ceremony. "Do you want to call everyone who is invited to the ceremony?"

"Eh … I will call everyone who was invited to the wedding ceremony for the bride … but I'll let you call everyone in dickbreath's family." He replied.

"Sure" I said, and then looked at the list again. I could see where it had been divided into Pam's family and Stan's family.

"Just do one little thing for me, lover" Eric said again after a short pause.

"What is that, Eric?" I answered, completely unsure of what he was going to say next.

"Make sure that you are brutally honest with his family. Especially his parents." Eric said.

"Eric Northman! You are not asking me to say straight out to Stan's parents that he was caught fucking my ex-boyfriend!" I said. That should be something left for Stan to tell his parents.

"It's the least that fucker deserves for screwing over – literally screwing over my baby sister. I could fucking kill him for doing that to Pammy! Honestly, if his balls weren't shoved so far up Bill's arse, he would be able to tell Pam the truth and then I wouldn't be left here with a phone bill the size Anne Widdecombe's knickers!" he growled, and by the time he had finished his little speech, I was in stitches from laughing so hard.

Really, I don't know how anybody could take Eric seriously … especially when he is angry; he can say some of the funniest things.


	14. Chapter 14

**First off, I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed all my stories, I don't know what I'd do without you all. And, secondly, for those of you who are interested, Bill & Stan's Adventures are still continuing, but they should end within the next couple of chapters … **

**And finally, sorry for the delay … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

I eventually managed to calm myself down enough to start to make the phone calls, to – as Eric had oh so gratefully stated – dogbreath's family. Luckily for me, Pam had written the address of each person beside their name so all I had to do was look up the name and address in the phone book.

"Do you want to hear this one on loudspeaker?" I asked, as I typed Stan's parents phone number into my phone.

"Huh?" he asked, looking up from the phone book.

"Do you want to hear me talking to Stan's parents on loudspeaker?" I repeated.

He just gave me a cheeky grin. "Of course not, lover, that would be completely imposterous and improper. I couldn't possibly do that" he said, in a really high pitched, posh accent. I assumed that he was imitating Stan's mother.

"Duh. Lover" he said, giving me an obviously – I – do look, and using his proper voice.

I just rolled my eyes at him and hit dial.

"Hello … is that Jennifer Davis? " I asked into the phone. Eric was trying his hardest not to laugh. I was sharing the sentiment.

"Yes. And this is?" she asked.

"Sookie Stackhouse" I answered.

"And why are you phoning me. I don't know you and you don't know me?" she said, sounding agitated. God, what was she going to be like in a minute when I told her that Stan was gay?

"Erm … it's about Pam's wedding" I said.

"Pam AND Stan's wedding" she all but screeched at me.

"Yeah" I said, and I chanced a look at Eric. He looked like he was about to burst, he was trying so hard not to laugh.

"What about it?" she asked.

"It's cancelled" I said.

"What the fuck has that little brat, Pam done now?" she growled.

Eric went from trying his hardest not to laugh to angry in about half a second. I reached my other hand out to him, and rubbed his cheek with my thumb to try to get him to calm down before he did something extremely rash or stupid.

"The wedding wasn't cancelled because of something Pam has done. It was cancelled because of WHO Stan did." I snapped. I had had enough of this woman's bullshit.

"What the fuck are you talking about, little girl?" she asked.

"The fucking wedding was cancelled because your precious son couldn't keep his dick in his trousers and instead shoved it so far up my ex-boyfriend's ass, I am surprised he managed to pull it out safely." I said. Like I said. I have had enough of this woman. How dare she blame Pam for something that her son did?

"How dare you insinuate that Stanley is gay?" she said, and I nearly collapsed laughing. Stanley.

Breathe Sookie. Breathe. I had to remind myself.

"I am not insuinating it. I am outright saying it. Ask Stanley." I said, and then hung up. I looked over at Eric once again, and saw that he had tears in his eyes and his body was physically shaking, he was straining so hard not to laugh.

I joined in with him in his laughter, and it was a good long while before either of us were able to continue on with our work.

EPOV

God that phone call to Stan's mother was just too funny. I tried – unsuccessfully – to stop my laughter but when Sookie finally hung up, I was powerless to stop the tears of laughter that had formed around my eyes.

After Sookie and I were able to eventually calm ourselves down, I decided that I had better make the call to my own parents to tell them what had happened. I told Sookie that I was going to make the call outside, since I also wanted to tell them that Sookie and I had decided to get back together.

"Hey mum" I said when she answered the phone.

"Hell, son … what's up?" she asked, knowing me well.

"Mum … I got some things I need to tell you …" I said.

"Well … spit them out, Eric" she said.

"Firstly, the wedding isn't happening anymore" I said, pausing to wait for her reaction.

"What happened? Is Pam alright? Where is she?" she asked in quick succession.

"Well basically, Pam walked in on him fuc… cheating on her. With a dude." I said, and she gasped.

"When did this happen?" she finally asked.

"Yesterday" I said.

"Is Pam alright?" she questioned.

"Not really. She didn't really sleep very well last night" I said.

"Did you stay with her?" Mum asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"And Pam phoned you?" Mum asked.

"No. I had to drop something off at her house yesterday, and I kinda got there seconds after Pam caught him." I revealed.

"What the fuck did you do on him? I hope to God you didn't put him into hospital" Mum squeaked at me.

"No. Mum. I didn't put the bastard into hospital. I just hit him a few times." I said.

"Eric Northman, have I taught you absolutely nothing?" she asked me.

I didn't answer.

"What was it that you had to leave at Pam's?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Mum … it's a real long story that I will tell you another time." I said. I didn't want to get into the whole story of the tape right now. "But I will tell you that, Sookie and I have decided to get back together!" I said, sounding giddy.

"I thought she was living in California?" she said.

"She was … but Pam called her to ask if she would be a bridesmaid for her. She just got in yesterday. And Sookie was with Pam when she walked in on Stan. The dude she caught him with was actually Sookie's boyfriend" I said.

"Oh My Word … listen, I can't really talk now, but me and your dad will come over to Pam's later. You can fill us in on everything then" mum said.

"Alright mum. I'll see you then" I said, and then hung up.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	15. Chapter 15

**So … not too much really to say at the start of this one (unusually for me!), so I am just going to be quiet and let you enjoy the chapter .. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

After finishing the phone call to mum, I came back into the kitchen to find that Sookie was just finishing the last call on her list, and since I had already finished cancelling all of the preparations for the wedding that had already been made, it meant that Sookie and I were officially done with everything.

Fucking fantastic! It never felt so good to be done!

"Thank God that is finished!" Sookie said, throwing her phone down on the table as I entered the room.

"I agree with you there, lover" I answered, taking a seat beside her.

"So what are our plans for later on?" Sookie asked.

"Well, mum and dad are coming over a little later on" I said, tentatively, unsure of how show would react.

"Do you want me to go … I am sure that they just want to make sure that Pam is alright after everything that has happened?" Sookie replied.

"No .. lover … I want you to stay. Mum already knows that we are back together. Anyways, I am not sure that I want to let you out of my sight just yet" I answered her honestly.

"Good because I feel exactly the same way. I don't want to let you out of my sight either" she said, and I couldn't resist leaning in for a quick peck on the lips.

"So … did I miss anything important?" Pam asked, breaking into the little bubble that Sookie and I had managed to build up around us.

"Yeah" I answered, tearing my gaze away from Sookie towards Pam.

"Well … what was it that I have missed?" Pam asked after a few seconds, looking at me like I was a fucking idiot.

Well. She probably thought that I was an idiot.

Unfortunately for her I was also her brother.

Her older brother.

I just sighed at her before answering. Simply because I could. "Mum and Dad are coming over here later on"

"Ah right" Pam said, sitting down at the table. "And I guess you were worried about how I would react.

"Yeah. Pretty much" I said, feeling that pretty much summed everything up.

"Eric. I appreciate your concern for me, but I am a big girl now, and even though there are times that I do need my big brother, you don't need to sugar coat everything. I think that I can handle mum and dad" Pam said.

I just nodded. I guess that I had tried to sugar coat everything for Pam, because I didn't want to see her hurt. I would do exactly the same for Sookie.

"I am sorry, Pam. I don't mean to wrap everything up for you. it's just with seeing you do upset and hurt after catching Stan with Bill the other day. I just want to see my baby sister smile" I reluctantly admitted.

"I am smiling" she said, and she was smiling a little. She eagerly wrapped her arms around me and I did the same. "You are the best big brother. I don't know where I would be without you, Eric. But, rest assured if tell anyone that I just said that to you, I will cut your dick off in your sleep and then not only will I be pissed off at you for not being able to keep your mouth shut, Sookie would also be angry with you since you wouldn't be able to fuck her" Pam whispered, threateningly.

I just pulled back from our hug and smirked.

Pammy was coming back to us.

"Don't fucking look at me like that" Pam snapped, and then went off to make herself a cup of coffee. "So how's everything going?" She asked, sitting down at the kitchen table as she surveyed everything that was lying on top of it – all of the pieces of paper that Sookie and I had used to cancel the wedding.

"We just got finished a couple of minuites ago" Sookie answered, smiling.

"Awe thanks … you two are the best, most amazing people on the planet!" she gushed.

"Yeah … I am pretty awesome!" I answered, and both of the girls just laughed at me.

"Thanks, Eric" Sookie snorted.

"But you are awesome too" I retorted. "And it's because you are super awesome that you handled the phone call to Stan's mum so absolutely brilliantly."

Sookie just blushed.

"What?" Pam asked.

"Sookie's phone call to Stan's mum was fucking ace!" I repeated.

"What did you say to her?" Pam asked, curiously.

"She pretty much told her that the wedding was cancelled because her precious son was gay. It was fucking ace even if the old hag tried to blame you for cancelling for being such a bridezilla." I answered.

"I'd have loved to have seen the look on dear old Dolores' face when you told her Stan was bum buddies with you ex, Sookie" Pam said, and dissolved into a fit of laugher that had all of us laughing.

If you get what I mean.

"Knock, knock" came a voice from behind us. Mum. And dad was following behind her, just as dutifully as usual.

"Hey mum … dad" I said, moving a pile of crap off of the last remaining seat so that at least one of my parents could sit down and my mum did.

"Here Gabriel, you take this seat" Sookie offered, jumping up off of her seat.

"Nonsense … you keep your seat sweetheart" my dad argued.

No, dad you sit down. Sookie can sit here" I said, patting my lap. Dad just shook his head at our antics while Sookie made herself comfortable on my lap, which admittedly made me extremely uncomfortable.

"Stop wiggling, lover" I whispered into her ear, suddenly realising that perhaps this could be a bad idea after all. That just made Sookie smirk and wiggle even more.

"Not this isn't terribly cozy and all, but why the hell are you here?" Pam interrupted. "You hardly ever come out to visit me?"

"We didn't come out too much to see you because we weren't too fond of Stan. You know that Pam" Mum said.

"Pam … I phoned mum to let her know what happened" I told her.

"Thanks" she muttered, sarcastically. Everyone just ignored her.

"So … since Pam is just being her usual self … do you want to fill us in on everything that has been happening with you, Eric?" Dad asked me.

"Alright then, sure" I said.

"I take it you and Sookie are back together?" Mum asked.

"Well I guess that I have Pam to thank for that. She called me a few days ago while I was at work …" I started off.

"Shouldn't you be at work now?" Sookie interrupted.

"No, lover … I am the boss. I can take days off every now and then" I answered her before continuing. "And she told me that she had chosen Tara Thornton and Sookie here to be her bridesmaids, and that basically had to get my head out of my arse and apologise to her for cheating on her, and just maybe she might take me back since I hadn't stopped loving her. Or I could stop moping and wise the fuck up"

"But you didn't cheat on Sookie. The tape I gave you showed that Sophie Anne had manipulated the whole situation to her own advantage" Dad argued.

"I knew that. But Pam didn't" I admitted.

"Why didn't you tell her or me for that matter?" Mum demanded, giving dad the evil eye.

Shit. He was in trouble.

"Because I didn't want to come between any sort of relationship that Sookie and Pam had. I didn't want to cause any more pain than I already had" I said.

"Well aren't you just a fucking idiot!" Mum exclaimed.

**So … how are we liking this longer chapter? Review to let me know … **


	16. Chapter 16

**I just want to say a big, big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story (and all of my others so far. I love you all x **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Yes, I am. I really am a fucking idiot" I answered honestly. Because I really was. I really was a fucking idiot.

But it was really my own fault. If I only had have told Sophie Anne to clear off or stayed with Sookie and went up to bed with her that night, we wouldn't have been apart for the past six years.

"Well I am glad that you two have managed to find your way back to each other. Honestly, Sookie, you really are the best thing that has ever happened to Eric. I would hate to see him if you two broke up again. You are absolutely everything to him." Mum said.

"Sookie is everything to me" I agreed, nodding.

"And Eric is everything I could ever want in a man. He too is the best thing that could ever have happened to me" Sookie said, and I couldn't resist giving her a peck on the cheek, something which made mum make an "Aww!" noise, and dad just shook his head while looking extremely amused.

"How are you holding up, Pam?" Dad asked as a way to deflect mum's attentions back towards Pam. I was grateful because this was about Pam, not about Sookie and me.

"Well … you know … I am feeling slightly better with it now that I have had a little time to process everything. I was pretty angry and hurt about it when I caught him, once I got over the initial shock of it all. Well, that and Eric laid one hell of a beating on him." Pam answered honestly.

That was true. I did cut him up pretty badly. But the fucker deserved it. He hurt my baby sister – one of only three women in the whole world that I care about – and they were all sitting in this very room right now – Sookie, Pam and mum.

"Eric Northman. Have I taught you nothing?!" You should know far, far better than that, you really should. I hope that you didn't half kill the man" Mum practically screeched at me.

"No, mum, I didn't half kill him. Although I probably should have because not only was he screwing around on Pam, but the fuck buddy that he was caught screwing was Sookie's now ex-boyfriend. He screwed both my girls over. You can't expect me not to react!" I argued.

"You know that Eric is right, I mean if some dude not only screwed my sister over, but you as well, there would be absolutely no holding me back whatsoever. You should know that better than anything, sweetheart" Dad said, calmly.

Well at least I knew that he wasn't ready to rip my dick off, because, as Pam said to me earlier in a not so veiled threat that I might be needing it, but before I could give any sort of reply to my parents, there was a distinct knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Pam asked, getting up out of her seat to go and answer the door.

"Oh yeah … I forgot to mention that one of my friends from California, Amelia Broadway, sort of invited herself down here when she found out that I wasn't going back to California. I told her that she had to stay in a hotel since I was staying here with Pam" Sookie said.

"Awk … that's nonsense, Sookie. Don't be daft! Of course, Amelia can stay here with us. I do have a spare room here. It would be just ridiculous for her to stay in a hotel. Plus the nearest hotel to here is in Shreveport, and that is at least an hours' drive away from here." Pam chided her.

Who knew that Pam was a secret southern hostess at heart?

But one who would fucking stab the first person to say that to her.

"Hello … is Sookie Stackhouse in?" I heard an unfamiliar voice greet Pam at the door.

This must be the infamous Amelia.

"Yeah. She's right here. You must be Amelia" Pam said, showing Amelia into the house.

"Yes. I am Amelia. And you must be Pam" Amelia said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Ames" Sookie greeted from my lap, and gave her friend a little wave.

"Gabriel … we should be heading home" Mum ventured.

"Nonsense, we just got here" he replied. I really did have to admire him. He had guts to stand up to mum like that.

Mum just cast him a dirty look and struck up a conversation with Amelia.

"So, where exactly are you from, Amelia? You don't sound like you are a local girl?" Mum questioned.

"No. I am not. I was born and bred in California. And I have only left the state a couple of times" she answered.

"So how are you liking Louisiana so far?" Dad asked. Amelia just shrugged. "It's not so bad, but I only got in yesterday so I haven't had any real chances to look around"

"I could take you out around if you want. I could do with getting out and I am sure that Eric and Sookie would rather go out together than try to babysit me" Pam said.

Seriously?

Was Pam trying to hit on Amelia. I really hoped that she was because it would mean that the Pam that we all knew and lov… well, knew might be ready to bounce back even though it had only been a couple of days since Stangate.

"Of course. I'd be absolutely honoured that you would want to show me around. I'll most definitely be up for going _sightseeing_ with you, Pam" Amelia replied, and then gave a cheeky wink in Pam's general direction.

And then Pam blushed.

She fucking blushed!

**So .. sorry about the length, but review to let me know what you think … **


	17. Chapter 17

**So, once again, sorry for the delay on this one … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

"So, are you up for going now, or do you want to wait until tomorrow before we head off around town?" Pam asked once she had managed to calm down from her blush.

"Sure. I'll go now if you want to, after all, how could I possibly navigate my way around the town without knowing where I am going?" Amelia said, flirtatiously.

Oh God. It was times like these when I really wished that I wasn't Pam's brother.

"Just let me get cleaned up, and then we can go" Pam said, and then left the room, presumably to go shower. Half of an hour later, both Pam and Amelia left the house making doe eyes at each other.

It made me want to physically vomit.

However, as soon as the door slammed shut, Sookie and I took one look at each other and raced out of the kitchen, with her being two steps ahead of me. I let her get as far as the sofa in the living room, before I put my arms around her waist and roughly turned her body around to face mine, with me fiercely claiming her lips in a rough, passionate kiss. The kiss was so rough that I was almost certain that I was going to leave bruises all over her lips, but ask me if in that instant I cared, I didn't give two single shits.

And it didn't look like Sookie did either.

"Eric" Sookie said, when I dragged my lips away from her mouth and along her neck and down to her collarbone. "I want you. I want you to fuck me"

I stopped kissing her immediately and pulled back far enough to look at her in the eyes, and I tried my best to focus on what I was going to say, not how swollen her lips were from my kisses or how I was able to see her hardened nipples through the thin t-shirt that she was wearing.

Focus. Northman.

"Lover … are you sure? Are you sure that you are ready to have sex again, after what happened with Bill? I don't want us to make love again for the first time because of something that was said in the heat of the moment. I want you to be sure, and I want you to know that we are for keeps, and if that means waiting …" I said to her, slowly and gently, not wanting her to think that I was refusing to fuck her because I didn't want her.

Well. The erection that I was now sporting was surely enough to tell her that I did want her.

"Eric … are you refusing to have sex with me? Is it because you don't want me after all?" Sookie asked, using a clipped tone. Shit. I didn't want to end up in the dog house.

"No, lover. I want you. God, can you not feel how much that I want you" I said, and then flexed my hips a little against her core, rubbing my erection firmly into her pussy, causing Sookie to let out a huge moan. "I just don't want you to regret it. I want you to be perfectly happy, and have nothing holding you back, princess."

"Eric. I am done with that little prick, Bill Compton holding me back, and I want to move on. I want to move on with you. And, I want to make love to you. Because I love you. After all of this time, you are the one that I am in love with." Sookie said, and had my pride allowed me to, I would have most definitely melted inside.

"I love you too, Sookie" I replied, and reached down to give her a deep kiss, which was a lot slower than before, with my tongue slowly sliding into her mouth, and my hands sliding around either side of her face. Sookie moved her hands to the bottom of my back, and pulled me closer to her. I liked the feeling of Sookie pulling me to her. It made me feel that she still wanted me, even after all of the stupid things that have happened to us over the past few years. I also felt that this was a kiss that proved how much we meant to each other. However, after a few moments, it became plainly apparent that both of us were going to need oxygen, I began to place kisses down her chin and her neck, firmly making my way down her body and once I came to her stomach, I lifted her t-shirt up a little, and placed kisses, along with little nips and sucks all over her stomach, something which caused Sookie to laugh her head off.

When I looked up from what I was doing and raised my eyebrow at her, she simply told me that I was tickling her. I grinned, and went back to what I was doing, this time, I also tried to get her trousers opened with my hands, and when I did, I pulled both her underwear and her trousers off.

"Watch me, lover" I said, and dove straight in head first to her cunt, which was already soaking wet for me. I used my tongue on her, and then added my teeth, fingers and lips after a few minuites, and a few seconds after I added my fingers into her, I started to feel her muscles begin to contract around me.

"Come for me, lover. Come on my face. Come all over me. Make me yours" I said, huskily to her, and it seemed to do the trick, as within seconds, she was gushing all over me.

I lifted myself up off of the sofa, and gathered Sookie up into my arms, in a sort of a bridal style.

"Come on lover, let's go to bed" I said to her, and walked us back into the bedroom.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know what you think … **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

When we made it to Eric's bedroom, he stood at the bottom of the bed. I was still wrapped up in his arms, bridal style, and he slowly leaned his head down to mine to give me a deep passionate kiss. He proceeded to lay me carefully down onto the bed, without breaking the kiss. We stayed in that position for at least a few minuites, until Eric pulled back to take a deep breath.

"Fuck, lover. You look so bloody sexy" he rasped, taking in my naked body that was lying out before him on the bed. I blushed, and moved my hands to cover myself up, since his comments made me feel a little self-conscious.

"Naha, lover. Don't cover up on me. You are beautiful, and sexy. Let me see you" Eric said, softly, and used his rough hands to pull my arms away from my body.

"There. Much better" Eric said, when he had placed my arms above my head. He crossed them at the wrists and both of my hands were pinned to the bed with only one of his. "Don't move lover" he continued, and pulled his hand away. Quickly, he stripped off all of his clothes, and threw them off to the side somewhere. Not that I really cared in that moment in time.

When he was completely naked, he climbed back onto the bed, on top of me with his legs straddling my own. He placed his arms at either side of my head, and he slid his hands around my neck. I could already feel his erection digging firmly into my thigh.

Fuck. He felt huge. Not that I ever remembered his cock as being tiny, but somehow, it felt like it had grown since I had last felt it. I couldn't help the moan that escaped from my lips.

"Do you like the feel of my dick digging into you, lover?" Eric growled out, lowly into my ear. "Imagine how it is going to feel whenever I am inside of you, whenever my huge dick is sliding in and out of you, making love to you."

I groaned again, at hearing his dirty talk. Fuck. His talk. Unf. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter as he continued his speech, but any of my further moans were quickly silenced with a searing passionate kiss.

Our tongues melted together, mine slipping itself into his mouth and his moving into mine. I gripped my arms tightly around his waist, pulling him closer to me, if that were at all possible.

But, all too soon for my liking, the kiss ended.

"Eric, baby, I want you to make love to me" I whispered to him, afraid that any loud noises would awaken us from the spell that we were under.

He gave me a simple nod in reply, before slowly and painfully sliding into me. Whenever he was deeply embedded in me, as deep as he could possibly be inside of me, he began to move in a steady rhythm that had me chanting out his name with every thrust.

He was so deeply buried inside of me that our pelvises were touching, which was a feat in itself, considering how huge his cock was, and he satisfied himself by lowering his head to my breast and suckling on my nipple. He moved one of his hands from the side of my neck to my other breast, and used his fingers to fondle and play with it.

"Harder, Eric. Fuck me harder. Baby, please … make me yours" I somehow managed to grit out, begging him to fuck me.

I was fed up with the slow shit, as good as it was. I was fed up with it.

I wanted him hard.

And I wanted him fast.

He lifted his head from my nipple, and slid back up my body, stopping his movements completely. "Anything for you, lover" he responded, and began to slam his hips repeatedly into me.

Fuck. He felt so good, and he was all mine.

Once more, he lowered his mouth to mine, and we kissed softly and sweetly until I felt myself fall over the edge with a scream and a roar. After that, it wasn't long until Eric came, shooting his hot milky white seed into me, before collapsing on top of me.

I felt safe, protected and loved.

"I love you, Sookie. I love you. And I've never stopped loving you." Eric whispered, pulling back to look at me straight in the eyes whenever he could muster up enough energy to do so. I softly ran my fingers through his hair. I idly realised that he was still buried inside of me.

"I love you too, Eric. Despite everything, I never ever stopped loving you either" I whispered.

We just lay there, staring at each other for what seemed like an absolute eternity, but in reality it couldn't have been any more than a few minutes.

"Shit!" Eric exclaimed, pulling us out of the spell we were trapped in.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, wondering what he could possibly be on about.

"Lover … I never used a condom. We never used any sort of protection" he answered.

I couldn't help but smirk.

"Lover … honestly, how is that funny?" Eric asked.

"I'm on the shot." I giggled, somehow finding this situation hilarious.

"Thank God. I don't think either of us are ready for a kid. Some day, maybe, but not in nine months" Eric said.

"Some day" I agreed.

"Definitely, lover." He responded, and lowered his head to mine once more.

Review to let me know what you think …


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

Eric's lips met mine in a deep, slow passionate, sensual kiss as his arms wrapped themselves tightly around my waist. I tightened my hold on his neck, completely refusing to let him go.

"Mine" I proclaimed out loud.

"Definitely, lover. You are most definitely mine" Eric agreed, looking at me straight in the eyes as he lined his cock up with my opening and slowly slid home.

He started to slowly slide himself in and out of me, never taking his gaze off of mine. This time, Eric really was making love to me, and it was so overwhelming that I could feel the tears rising up in my eyes.

"Shh… lover … shh. Don't cry, baby. Don't cry." Eric whispered into my ear, which of course made me cry even harder.

I really did love him, and I was so fucking lucky that he was giving me a second chance, that he was giving us a second chance.

Before very long, I could feel my insides starting to suck Eric's dick further and further inside of me with each thrust, and almost completely refusing to allow him to pull out. My tight cunt wanted Eric to stay exactly where he was, and I found that the rest of me was strongly agreeing with the sentiment.

"Lover … you are so tight, you feel so good sucking all of me in deeper and deeper. Just come for me, lover, come for me now" Eric whispered hoarsely, as he moved one of his fingers down to my clit, and used the pad of his thumb and forefinger to rub at my pussy.

I was coming apart within seconds, and Eric followed soon after. He collapsed down on top of my body, and I was cherishing the feel of him on top of me. I hugged his body tightly to me.

We must have dozed off because the next thing that I knew, the two of us were being woken up by a sharp knocking noise on the door.

"Knock, Knock" Pam called from the other side of the door.

Even though I was beyond pissed off at being woken up from the amazing nap that I had been having with my boyfriend, I was beyond thankful that Pam was still on the other side of the closed door.

That in itself was a major thing. Pam usually didn't have no qualms whatsoever about just barging on into any room.

"Fuck off, Pam" Eric growled from somewhere deep in my neck. Somehow, neither of us had moved at all during our two hour long nap.

Pam just laughed at him before opening the door, and causing the door knob to bang loudly against the wall.

"I thought that I told you to fuck off Pam" Eric growled, without moving at all. His eyes were also completely closed. I tried my best to pull the duvet cover up over the top of the both us so as to avoid any more embarrassment.

"Seriously, Eric … did you fall asleep on Sookie without pulling your dick out of her first. Jesus, I'm no expert here, but doesn't that hurt her?" Pam said, failing to hide the smile in her voice.

Eric just gave her the middle finger, and that caused me to laugh too.

"Was there something that you wanted, Pam?" I asked her, in as even a tone as I could manage, given the situation.

"Yeah. Your phone was ringing downstairs, and since I couldn't find you anywhere, I answered it. Gran wants to invite you and me over for our dinner tonight." Pam said.

"You haven't told Gran that we are back together yet?" Eric asked, lifting his head straight up and looking at me with a questioning, and seriously hurt expression on his face.

"No, sweetheart, I haven't told her yet. I was planning on doing it today though, and maybe getting her over here for dinner tomorrow night as well to fill her in on everything else that has happened over this past little while. But I guess I could phone her now to let her know what is going on with everything." I shrugged, failing to see what the big deal was – especially since I hadn't been talking to Gran since I got back.

"Wait a minuite, Pam … I never told Gran that I was coming home. After our phone call and I booked my flight, I packed and cleaned up the house in California. I wanted to surprise her" I suddenly remembered. Wow. It is amazing how much I could become so wrapped up in my Eric blanket and just forget about the rest of the outside world completely.

"Yeah. I was wondering why Gran thought that you were still in California. She did only call you for a bit of a catch up, but when she realised that you were back in Bon Temps, she seemed to be a little bit angry with you. And after she took a few seconds to think about the little nugget that you were back home again and staying with me, she invited the two of us over for dinner." Pam shrugged.

By the time that Pam had finished her little speech, Eric had pulled himself out of me completely and was sitting over the other side of the bed, facing away from both Pam and me, with his head in his hands.

Upon seeing Eric look so downcast, Pam wisely gave me a slight look and then left the room, leaving both Eric and me alone in the room.

"Eric … honey …" I said, getting up out of the bed myself, and crawling over the top of it to Eric on my knees. I wrapped my arms tightly around the back of his neck, and held him close.

He refused to look at me.

I felt the knife twist inside of me.

"Look at me, baby. Look at me" I whispered to him, hoarsely.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

He refused to look at me. Or even to move his position at all.

That little fact hurt a little. Oh. Who am I kidding. That little fact hurt a fucking lot.

A real fucking lot.

"Baby, look at me. Please. Just look at me" I begged him, and when he still didn't move, I used my hand to forcibly turn his face around – and so that he had absolutely no choice but to look at me.

"Talk to me, Eric. Talk to me. I can't bear it when you won't talk to me or when you won't even look at me. Tell me what's wrong, honey. Eric … just tell me what's wrong" I said, and even though I knew that Eric was hurt because I hadn't told anyone – including Gran and Jason that we were back together, but I wanted to hear him spell out his concerns to me.

He looked at me straight in the eyes and spoke softly. "Have you been avoiding telling Gran and Jason that we are back on again because you are ashamed of us being together or you are afraid of what their reaction might be when they do find out? Are you already regretting the decision to get back with me."

My heart sank completely at his revelations.

"No. Eric. No. how could you possibly think that I am ashamed of you? I am proud to be your girlfriend. Gran and Jason's reactions might be a little tough to deal with at first but once they hear the whole story, they will most definitely be more understanding/ and how the hell could I ever regret the decision that I have ever made." I said, and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"Lover … I'm being an idiot here, aren't I?" Eric said.

"No. I understand completely where you are coming from, and if it were the other way around, I would feel the same way." I said, and gave him another deep kiss.

"I'm going to go and give Gran a call now, baby. Do you want to come with me to Gran's tomorrow night?" I asked, and got up off the bed, and pulled on some clothes.

"Only if you want me to be there, lover" he replied.

"Eric. I always want you to be with me" I answered.

"Then I would love to come with you" he said.

"Good. I'll see you in a minute." I replied, and with one final longing glance at Eric, I made my way back to down to the living room to find my phone lying on the coffee table.

"Hi! Gran" I said when she answered.

"Hello, Sookie dear. I take it that you got the message about the dinner?" Gran asked.

"Yeah. Pam is just after telling me about that. And that is actually why I am calling you" I said.

"Oh. Right. And there was me thinking that you were calling your much beloved Grandmother because you missed her so much" Gran jokingly chided me.

"Gran … I do miss you. I miss you a whole fucking lot" I said, and then winced as I prepared myself for the verbal thumping that I was about to receive from Gran for using the f- word in her presence or when she was within hearing distance.

"Sookie Stackhouse. You might be the whole way over at Pam's house right now, but that most definitely does not mean that I couldn't be laying a whoopin' on yo' ass so big that you will have whelts the size of coconuts" Gran said.

Ouch.

That sounded really, really unpleasant.

Extremely unpleasant in fact.

"Sorry, Gran" I apologised.

"That is so much better" Gran said.

"Gran. I am calling you to let you know that Pam and I can both make it to your dinner tomorrow night" I said, hoping to direct Gran way from her thoughts of whoopin' my ass.

"Good. I am glad that you can both make it tomorrow night, Sookie. But why do I sense that there is a little bit more that you want to share with me, Sook" Gran replied.

"That is because there is more" I said, after a very short pause.

"And what is the more?" Gran answered.

"Gran, I am back with Eric." I said.

Then there was a pause.

A very long, awkward pause.

"Gran, say something" I practically begged her.

"After everything that he has done to you in the past, Sookie, you are back with him? I don't want to tell you what to do or how you should run your own life or anything, because it is your life and not mine, but I want you to really, really think about your decision, please" Gran replied slowly.

"Gran. I really, have thought about this. There was no way that I would have ever got back with him if I hadn't thought about it." I said.

"Sookie, don't you remember that he cheated on you once? What is it to say that he wont do it again?" Gran said, gently.

"Gran, I really, really need to talk to you in person about this. But, trust me when I say that Eric didn't do anything that he shouldn't have. He didn't cheat on me ever. He has been nothing but 100 per cent faithful to me. And by some miracle, he is still in love with me after all of this time. I still love him too. Please, Gran, just give him a second chance." I said, imploring Gran to understand what I was saying and hoping that she really would be able to give Eric another chance.

"How can you be 100 per cent sure that Eric didn't cheat on you?" Gran asked, rather sceptically.

I really wanted to tell her that it was none of her fucking business, but this was Gran, and I also wanted her and Eric to get along. I didn't want them to be fighting, and Gran had to accept him as my boyfriend.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

**Also, sorry for the length on this one … hopefully, the next one will be slightly longer than this one is. Hopefully. Possibly. Maybe. **

"There's a video of what happened that night, from the CCTV video that was installed in Eric's bedroom" I said, as calmly as I possibly could.

"How is there a video?" Gran asked.

"Gabriel has some slightly weird security issues, and he is always paranoid that his house was going to get broken into" I answered, still as calmly as I could. Although, I was using all of the restraint that I had in me not to scream.

Why the hell wouldn't Gran just believe that I wouldn't be back with Eric if he had actually cheated on me.

"Ah right. Come on over to see me right now. Bring this video that you say exists over with you, and bring Eric too. There is something that I want to talk to him alone about" Gran said, and then hung up without saying goodbye.

Well. Isn't Gran just the absolute height of manners. And etiquette. I thought – rather snidely to myself.

I was still standing starting at my phone a few moments later when Eric came into the room, fully dressed. He gave me a shy smile and then sat down carefully on the sofa. He looked at me with a level gaze.

"Gran wants us to go over to see her as soon as we can. She doesn't feel that we should have the conversation that I need to have with her over the phone, so she wants to talk it over in person" I said to him.

"Ah right" Eric said, nodding in response.

"And she wants us to bring over the video that has Sophie Anne slipping into bed beside you, so that she can see it for herself" I said.

Eric winced at the memory, and I couldn't help but to feel slightly sorry for him there. He obviously wanted to be reminded of that night, just as much as I did.

However, he didn't say anything about it, and then looked at me steadily.

"So, are you up for coming over to Gran's with me" I said, softly.

"Gran wants me to come over with you?" Eric asked, sounding surprised.

I nodded.

"Yeah. She told me that she had a little something that she wanted to share with you as well." I answered, and then wrapped my arms tightly around him as I carefully sat down onto his lap.

"You know that I love you, Eric. And no matter what happens here, I'm never letting you go." I said, cuddling him close.

"I love you too, Sookie. And I'm never letting you go either" he answered.

EPOV

Fuck.

Why the hell was I in such a funk? Because Sookie hadn't told Gran or anybody else – apart from Amelia, that we had managed to sort out our differences and get back together.

But eventually, I began to feel myself start to pull out of the funk that I had oh so easily allowed myself to sink down into, as logic began to slowly impregnate in through my thick skull.

Sookie hadn't intentionally kept the knowledge that we were back together from her family or friends – she just simply hadn't been in contact with either Gran or Jason or any of her other friends since she came back home from California to Bon Temps.

And she did tell Amelia what was happening with us when she called.

"You will always be my number one, lover" I whispered to her, and then leaned down to give my one and only lover a deep kiss on the lips, and then instead of pulling back for oxygen, I started to place kisses down her body – over her cheek, jaw and neck, and then back up to her lips.

"I am sorry for being such an arsehole over the whole telling your Gran issue." I said, softly after I had done three of those circuits around her body.

"Hey … honey, Eric, I understand completely and totally where you were coming from. If it was you, I would have been really, really upset too." She answered, honestly, and then stretched up to my mouth and gave me a kiss with plenty of tongue and teeth.

Needless to say, that it wasn't very long until we both became lost in each other once again.

It was well over another hour … at least, before Sookie and I were able to tear ourselves away from each other, and make it out the door.

"Don't be nervous, baby" Sookie said, holding me close to her before we climbed into the car. I dropped a simple kiss on her forehead, and then pulled away from our embrace. We made the journey over to Gran's in complete silence, the atmosphere thick with apprehension.

A few moments after that, we were walking up the front steps of Gran's house. Before we could get as far as the top step, Gran opened up the front door and stood frozen on the spot for a few heart breaking seconds, as the elderly woman took in the sight of the both of us.

"Sookie" Gran said, breaking the tension between us, and then she held her arms out to her granddaughter. Sookie gladly accepted her Gran's embrace.

"I missed you, Gran" I heard Sookie whisper loudly to her Gran.

"I know, Sookie. I missed you too" Gran answered, and I thought that I could see her eyes begin to whell up.

While Sookie and Gran hugged, and continued their embrace, I just stood exactly where I was, feeling very much like a complete billy no mates.

"Come on in, Sookie … come on in" Gran said, trying to turn Sookie in towards the house. Sookie, however, had other ideas. Instead, she turned around to me, which I gladly accepted.

"Ah yes. Come on in … Eric" Gran said, with what felt like a little bit of fake sincerity.

Ouch.

**So … review to let me know your thoughts …**


	22. Chapter 22

**So peoples … have a guess at which story I am focusing on now … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

I suppose that I could understand why Gran was treating me like I was just a bit of dirt on her shoe – there was absolutely no excuse for it, don't get me wrong, but I could understand exactly why she was acting like that.

Gran was behaving in the way that she was because she still believed that I had cheated on her beloved Granddaughter.

I offered Sookie a small smile as we walked in through Gran's house, and after following her lead, we both sat down carefully onto the edge of the sofa, still hand in hand.

The air was thick with a complete awkward silence, during which the three of us just stared at each other. Finally, it was Gran that broke the silence.

"Can you please explain to me what is going on?" Gran asked. Sookie and I looked at each other, and I gave her hand a slight squeeze, letting her know that she could be the one to explain to her Gran what exactly was going on.

"When I came home a couple of days ago, Eric showed me the CCTV camera footage of what happened that night when I caught Sophie Anne in bed with him." She said.

"And how exactly were you able to get Sookie to listen to you, Eric? I know that I most certainly would not have given you the time of day" Gran said, looking directly at me.

And almost scaring me shitless in the process.

"I don't quite know how I honestly managed it, but somehow, I did" I answered honestly.

"Aha." Gran said, obviously disbelieving me. "Put the tape on"

Sookie let go of my hand and immediately went over to put the DVD of the footage on. The three of us sat in silence while the footage played, and the short video seemed like it lasted for an eternity as we were forced to relive that night.

That horrible fucking night.

And then the video was over.

At long fucking last.

"Sookie … you never even stopped to ask Eric or this other woman … Sophie Anne, I think that you said her name was. You just took what you believed to be the truth and then left. I thought that I had raised you much better than that!" Gran said, much to my complete surprise.

I had thought that I would have to do a lot more begging and grovelling to at least get Gran to hear what I had to say.

But then I realised that Gran was only half of the battle. I still had to face Sookie's older brother, Jason.

"I know, Gran. I know that I should have at least stopped to let him explain what had happened then … or at least shortly afterwards, instead of just running away to California and blocking him out of my life completely while refusing to talk to him" she said, and I could see that her eyes were beginning to fill up with tears.

Fuck.

After all of these years, I still didn't like it when Sookie cried.

"And yet, Eric still loves me. Despite the fact that I refused to contact him or speak to him for give years. And the fact that it was him who was the real victim in all of this" Sookie continued, not really making very much sense at all.

Gran offered the both of us a small smile in reply to Sookie's statement and I pulled her closer to me.

"And I take it that you are still in love with Eric, Sookie?" Gran asked, her mile widening as if she already knew what the answer was going to be.

"I do. Despite the five years, and the fact that I moved out of the state, I am still completely and totally in love with Eric. Nobody else has even come close" Sookie said.

My heart soared at Sookie's declaration. Because it was exactly the same as to how I was feeling about her. Nobody else had even come close to taking the space that I had reserved in my heart for my beautiful lover.

"Well, then if that is the case, I will welcome Eric back into the family. If he is the one that you want. Then I accept him too" Gran said.

"Thanks, Gran. He is definitely the one that I want. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Not now, and certainly not ever" Sookie said.

"And the same goes for me too, Adele. Sookie is the only one that I want, both now and forever. I promised her that once and I am not one to go back on any of my promises" I said, clearly.

Sookie turned around to look at me with a face of complete and utter adoration. However, I couldn't take my eyes off of Adele, whose eyes were currently sparkling in delight.

"Eric … you do know that can call me Gran" Gran replied.

"Because everyone else does" I smirked at her in retort, repeating back to her the words that she ahd said to me when Sookie had first introduced me to her Gran.

"Exactly" she replied.

"Excuse me for a minute, I am going to head up to the bathroom, before we have an emergency situation going on in here" Sookie interrupted, and then went to the bathroom.

As soon as she was out of the room, however, Gran spoke up once again.

"Eric, while I do believe that you love Sookie and that you want nothing but the very best for her, but I will warn you now that if you ever do manage to do anything that does hurt her, I will personally castrate you using the shotgun behind the back door. Do I make myself clear?" she said, softly and sweetly. And yet, somehow, I was still ready to shat in my boxers.

**So … review to let me know your thoughts …. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

Somehow I didn't think that Sookie would find that very attractive at all.

"Yes, Gran. You make yourself completely clear" I answered, just as Sookie came into the room once again.

"What did I miss?" she said, settling down onto the sofa. She made herself comfortable by swinging her legs up underneath her and leaned back against the very back of the sofa. She put her hands in her lap and clasped them together.

I followed her lead and sat back on the sofa, stretching my legs out comfortably in front of me. I put one of my arms out along the very top of the sofa, and Sookie pulled it down in around her neck. She clasped her hand in around mine and scooted a little closer to me on the sofa.

"Sookie. Why did you come back?" Gran asked, completely out of the blue.

"Gee. Thanks, Gran. That is one way to make me feel welcome" said Sookie in a serious tone, but her eyes were teasing so I knew that she was poking fun at her Gran.

"No, Sookie. You know what I mean. You have avoided coming back to Bon Temps ever since you first left five years ago, so what was it that brought you back?" Gran asked again.

Uh. Oh. This was another not so hot topic. I thought to myself, especially since Gran was one of the biggest gossips in Bon Temps.

"I came back originally because Pam was getting married, and she begged me to be her bridesmaid" Sookie answered.

"Ah. Right" Gran nodded in understanding. "I want to hear the rest of your story, but I was wondering if you two wanted to stay for your lunch today instead of coming over again tomorrow night. That way, we can finish off our little catch up session now" Gran interrupted.

Wow.

What a frank way to put it? I thought to myself. But Gran was right. It would be quicker for us to have out little catch up session now, rather than for us to have to come back out again tomorrow night as well.

That sounds a little cruel, but it was true.

Plus, that would mean that it would give me a chance to take Sookie out on a proper date.

"Sure" I agreed, shrugging my shoulders.

"What does everyone want to eat? I was going to go and make us some sandwiches?" Gran said, starting to get up out of her chair.

"No, No. Gran. We can just order in" Sookie said.

"Are you sure about that, Sookie?" Gran replied.

"Yes, Gran. It can be my treat. And I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure about it" she answered.

"Where from?" I asked.

"Merlottes still does the take out thing that they used to do before you left, Sookie" Gran helpfully supplied.

"That is fine for me" I shrugged. I wasn't really bothered where the food came from, as long as I got something to eat.

"It is all good for me too" Sookie answered.

"What does everyone want?" I asked, standing up.

"A cheese burger for me, baby please" Sookie said.

"Yeah. The same will do for me too, Eric" Gran said.

"Eric … take the money for this out of my purse" Sookie said.

"No" I replied, and then gave her a kiss on the forehead, before walking out of the room. I could hear Gran laughing a little at our interactions.

I was half way back towards the car when I realised that Pam had also been invited over to Gran's for dinner, so I turned around and went straight back into Sookie and Gran.

"What about Pam? Wasn't she invited to have dinner too?" I asked.

"Shit" Sookie exclaimed. "I forgot about her!"

"Sookie. Watch your language" Gran snapped at her.

I just stood in silence, waiting for the two women to finish their little impromptu debate.

"Can you give your sister a call, Eric?" Gran asked.

"Sure" I said, pulling my mobile phone out of my pocket.

"What do you want, Eric?" Pam asked, rather grumpily, when she did eventually answer. I had already walked out into the hall to call her.

"Gran wants to ask you if you can come over now to have lunch instead of tomorrow night?" I asked her.

"I take it that it went well with her then? And she didn't end up castrating you?" Pam asked.

"No. Pam. My balls are still in place" I answered.

"Are you sure, because the last time that I checked, it was Sookie that was holding them" Pam snarked at me in reply.

I chose to ignore that little comment.

"Pam can you come over now or not?" I asked.

"No. Amelia, and I are a little busy. Tell Gran we can get together another time" Pam said.

"Pam. I really don't need to know about your sex life" I said.

"As if you haven't subjected me to yours in the past" Pam answered.

I just ended the call there. It was really getting a little too weird for me.

"Pam says that she is a little too busy right now, but she will come over some other time" I said, to Sookie and Gran.

"See you later, Eric" Sookie grinned at me in reply, knowing exactly what I had meant when I said that Pam was busy.

And I guess that it was also her way of telling me to get out.

I took the hint.

All be it reluctantly.

But then I was hungry …

SPOV

"So … you were telling me about why you came back to Bon Temps" Gran prompted me, back to our earlier conversation.

"Yeah … I came back because Pam wanted me to be her bridesmaid, and she just wasn't taking no for an answer. You know what Pam is like when she gets an idea into her head." I answered.

"And what did your boyfriend think of you coming back to attend your ex-boyfriends, sister's wedding?" Gran asked.

**So … review to let me know what you think …**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Bill wasn't especially happy about my decision to come back home. And he definitely wasn't any happier when Pam and I walked in on him and Stan … Pam's fiancée having sex" I said.

"Oh My Goodness … Sookie tell me what happened" Gran asked, clearly gobsmacked.

"Yeah. Bill had told me that he was going on a business trip to Washington, so I didn't really think anything of it. Pam picked me up at the airport and we had just arrived back at the house when we heard strange noises coming from one of the upstairs rooms. Little did we know what we would find when we opened the door" I said.

"How is Pam holding up?" Gran asked.

"Pam was a little rough in the beginning but since Amelia arrived here from California, she seems to be healing a cot faster" I said, honestly. And it was true. Pam had seemed to be coping with the current situation a hell of a lot better now that Amelia was in Bon Temps too.

Gran simply nodded.

"Have you spoken to Bill since you first caught him with Pam's fiancée?" she asked.

I shook my head in response to that. "Neither Pam or I have spoken to either of them since that day" I answered.

"And what are you going to do about the house that you and Bill shared in California, Sookie?" Gran asked, rather nosily.

"I honestly don't know what I am going to do about the house in California, period. And, to be even more frank, Gran. I haven't really thought about that" I answered, breathing out heavily.

The house was just another mess that I was going to have to sort out.

"What were you thinking of doing with the house? And, also, did you buy it or were you just renting it?" Gran asked.

"Luckily, we were just renting it. I know for sure that I am moving back down here. There is nothing left for me in California, and there is everything waiting for me back here" I said, feeling that there was such a weight lifted off of my shoulders now that I had roughly decided what I was doing.

"Do you need to let your landlord know what is going on?" Gran asked. "And do you need to give him a thirty day notice before you move out?"

Hmm … those were good questions. They really were. And, they were also questions that I really hadn't thought about or even knew any sort of an answer to.

"I guess that I should call both Bill and the landlord so that both of them know what is going on" I admitted.

"Sookie … you don't owe Bill anything. Why don't you just text him instead?" Gran said.

"Gran. I might not owe Bill anything, but I want to let him know over the phone. I don't want to do it by text. I know that much for sure" I replied.

"If that is what you want, Sookie. Then you ring him. But you should most definitely give your landlord a call now. You can give Bill a call in your own time. I know that will be an emotional phone call for you" Gran said.

"Thanks, Gran. And I will get on to looking at houses later on, so that I won't be a burden on anyone else" I said, mostly to myself.

"Don't be silly, Sookie. You could never be a burden to me. You will move in here with me, and I will hear nothing more of it" Gran said.

"Thanks Gran!" I said, and gave her a hug.

"Now, go and give the landlord a call" Gran said, laughing.

"I'm going, I'm going" I said, as I picked up my phone.

EPOV

"Can I have three cheese burgers. Its to take out" I said, as I walked up to the bar in Merlottes.

"Sure" Tara replied, and went to place the order. When she did that, we had a little bit of an impromptu catch up. Tara and I had known each other for a long time – well, ever since she had worked at the local Grabbit Kwik.

When she was a teenager – so it was well before I knew Sookie.

And I had tried to hit on her.

Little did I realise that she was one of my lovers best friends.

Then she ever so kindly told me to fuck off. In a way, that I have quickly learned that only Tara can.

Bizzarrely, after that though, Tara and I had bonded.

She was just telling me all about her latest boyfriend, Eggs when suddenly out of nowhere, Sookie's (now thankfully) ex-boyfriend, Bill Compton came up to me and punched me straight in the face.

Seriously.

Why the hell would he do something so fucking stupid?

What skinny little idiot tries to punch a guy who is twice as tall of him and has muscles in places that he doesn't even have places?

"What the fuck, Bill?" I growled at him, even though all of my instincts were telling me that I wanted to punch the living shit out of the little rat.

Especially since I hadn't even done anything to deserve this.

"How fucking dare you, Eric. How dare you steal Sookie away from me. She was mine. Not yours. She ran away from you five years ago because you fucking cheated on her! You had no fucking right to go anywhere fucking near her!" he yelled at me.

"Bill. Stop fucking lying. You were the one that cheated on Sookie. Not the other way around. And, not that it has got absolutely anything to do with you, but nothing happened between Sookie and me until you were caught with Stan … who was, by the way, my little sister's fiancé! So don't fucking come up to me ever again like that. Because I can guarantee you that I will not be so fucking lenient again. Do you hear me!" I all but yelled at him in reply.

**So … thoughts? Review to let me know … **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

"You are the one that shouldn't be fucking lying, Eric. Sookie cheated on me with you" Bill claimed.

"Bill. You were fucking caught with your trousers around your ankles and Stan was thrusting into you dick first. Now, kindly fuck off before I do some damage" I growled.

Seriously.

I really had no patience for the dickwad whatsoever.

And, all of a sudden, he didn't seem to sure of himself.

Not one little bit.

"Here you go, Eric" Tara spoke up from the background, rather softly.

Especially for Tara.

"Thanks" I said to her in reply and went back out to the car, while I just ignored everyone elses stares and not so secret whispers.

I just didn't give a shit about them anymore.

And I had had enough of everyone thinking that I had cheated on my beautiful lover.

I couldn't ever do anything like that on her.

I loved her far too fucking much for that.

As I drove back to Sookie's Gran's house, I forced myself to calm down, and by the time that I was pulling into Gran's drive, I was almost certain that I was calm enough to be able to be able to talk about what happened in Merlottes Bar without wanting to punch the living daylights out of Bill.

"Hey, I'm back" I called out as I walked in through the front door with our food.

"Come on into the kitchen, Eric. We are already seated and everything" Gran called out to me in reply, from the kitchen.

I took one deep breath, bracing myself for the reactions that Sookie and Gran were bound to have when I would walk into the kitchen to face both of them, in just a few milliseconds time.

SPOV

I couldn't help but smile at Gran's reply to Eric. It really was great that Gran had accepted Eric back as my boyfriend after seeing the CCTV camera footage.

Then my beautiful, sexy boyfriend came back in through the door, and I couldn't help by turn around to face him.

My beautiful sexy boyfriend with a black eye.

That he didn't have when he left.

"Oh My God! Eric! What happened to you?" I gasped out ,my hands going up to my mouth almost involuntarily.

Eric put the bag containing our cheese burgers down onto the table before answering. "Your ex-boyfriend decided that it would be a good idea to try to punch a guy who was over twice his size … in both height and weight … right square in the face"

"Why would Bill do something like that?" Gran asked, as she poked around in one of the cupboards.

"Eric. I hope that you didn't do anything to aggravate him" Sookie said, as she guided me to one of the chairs, and all but forced me to sit down.

"No, lover. I didn't do anything to aggravate him. I wasn't even aware of the fact that he was in the bar, at least not until he came up to me and punched me in the fact" he said.

"And then what happened after that?" Gran asked.

"He punched me in the face, and then he started yelling at me" he said.

"What was he yelling at you for?" I asked.

"He started yelling something about how you were his, and that I had absolutely no right to touch you. he also accused you of cheating on him with me" he admitted.

"That cowardly little arsehole!" I growled out. How fucking dare he! How dare he say that I was the one to cheat on him with Eric when I didn't. I was 100% loyal to him, right to the very fucking end. And he has the bloody nerve to do it in public! Especially when it was him that cheated on me in the first place. With Stan fucking Davis of all people!"

Surprisingly, Gran didn't say anything to me about my language. I guess that she could understand exactly why I was more than a little angry at the recent revelations.

"What did you do when Bill said that to you, Eric?" Gran said, in a scary calm even tone.

"I basically just yelled right back at him" he said.

"And you didn't even hit him?" I asked, completely astonished by that. The Eric that I knew before would most definitely have punched first and asked questions later.

I guessed that I just couldn't believe that Eric hadn't punched out.

Especially when he was completely and totally innocent of what he was being accused of.

"No. I didn't punch him back, lover. Even though he deserved it. I just yelled at him, telling him to tell the bloody truth for a change, and I let him know that it was him that cheated on you. Not the other way around. You didn't cheat on him. You were loyal to him right to the very end of your relationship with him. And then I gave him a warning that if he ever came near me again that I would punch the ever loving shit out of him" Eric said.

"Thank you, baby" I said, and then gave him a kiss on the lips.

He looked at me in complete confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked, slowly and unsurely.

My poor baby he looked so upset and confused.

"Thank you for not punching the ever loving shit out of him, Eric. Especially, when I know that you really, really wanted to" I said.

"Lover … I told you. I have grown up a lot since we were last together" he replied.

"Yes, you most certainly have changed, Eric. You have really changed a lot" I said, smiling at him. And from where I was sitting, the changes were looking good on my boyfriend.

**So … review to let me know your thoughts … ? **

**Also, in another note, I have set up a Facebook page to keep you all updated on various things including musings, teasers, updates, new chapters and most importantly, Skarsporn! Please check it out, and hit the little 'like' button! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Here. Put this one, Eric. It should help to take some of the stinginess and some of the swelling out of your eye." Gran said, handing Eic a tube of cream.

"Can you put this on for me, lover?"he asked, smirking as he passed the tube over to e. "I don't want to get any of it in my eye" he finished.

"Sure" I replied, and started to apply some of the cream in and around his eyes. After I was finished, I gave him another kiss on the lips and sat down to my cheese burger that Gran had so expertly laid out on the table for me.

"Don't be expecting me to kiss you better, Eric" Gran said, in a teasing voice.

"Aww ... come on Gran ... you know that you want to" Eric said, he too grinning.

I really did love it a lot wen they all got on so well together.

"No ... Eric. I don't" Gran said.

"Fine then. I will just have to get my beautiful Sookie to kiss it all better for me" he said, and before I had a chance to react to that, he leaned over from his own lunch and gave me a deep kiss, thrusting his own tongue into my mouth once and then he pulled away.

My mouth mourned at his loss almost immediately, and Eric gave me a sly smile when he pulled back.

Oh.I would get him back for that. I thought to myself as Eric just went straight back to his lunch.

For the rest of our lunch, the three of us made small talk about some of the happenings that had been going on in around Bon Temps, especially since I had missed over five years worth of gossip.

And to Gran that must have seemed like it was an absolute lifetime ago.

Then a voice from somewhere behind Eric and me interrupted. "What the fuck is going on in here?" the voice said. "Why the hell is he here?!"

I took the last bite of my cheeseburger, and turned around to see that Jason was standing in the doorway. And he didn't look very impressed on top of that.

Great.

"Jason. I know that you were raised with manners, so why don't you try usuing them!" Gran said, before I was able to say anything to the arsehole that was more commonly known as my older brother.

He didnt have any sort of ingenious reply to that. Instead, he folded his arms over his chest and shot me a death glare, with his feet apart on the floor.

I guess that this was Jason's way of trying to intimidat me.

It was just a real pity that it wasn't working.

And if he doesnt watch himself, he is about to get a real taste of the Stackhouse temper.

From both me and Gran.

"Jason ... Eric is my boyfriend. He had got every right to be here" I replied, as calmly as I could possibly manage at that very moment in time.

Even though I thought that Jason needed a real good slap.

"Did you get hit on the head or something like that Sookie? Don't you remember that this retard over here ..." Jason replied.

"JASON! Language!" Gran called out from somewhere in the background.

Jason, however, just ignored her. "...cheated on you appearently without any second thought ..."

"I did not cheat on Sookie. Sophie Anne, the woman that you, and everyone else seems to think that I cheated on your sister with climbed into bed beside me. I was in the process of trying to get her away from me when Sookie came in and she misread the entire situation" Eric spoke up.

"And how do we know that you are telling the truth?" Jason queried, in a much calmer tome.

"There is CCTV camera evidence" Eric said.

"Why the fuck is there CCTV cameras?" Jason asked.

"Language, Jason" Gran said.

"There is a CCTV camera because my dad is extremely paranoid about burglaries. There are CCTV cameras in every room in our house, and he keeps all of the tapes from them. It drives mum to distraction. She fucking hates it. But right now, I am more than thankful that he did install them" Eric answered, truthfully.

"Hmm ..." Jason said.

"Not that any of that is your buisness, Jason. And it has absolutely nothing to do with you. My judgement should be absolutely enough for you, Jason" I answered, feeling hurt as I voiced my own opinions.

"Sorry, Sook. I just don't want to see you get hurt again, leave the state and not return for another five years like you did the last time" he replied.

Aww ... well. Now, when he says that, I can completely understand where he is coming from. I wouldn't want to see him being hurt either, although, Jason probably wouldn't listen to what I was sayng at all.

In fact, he would probably just do exactly the opposite.

So, I decided that I should settle his fears a little. And also those of Gran and Eric, come to think of it.

"I promise you that I am back home for good this time. I am not going to be going anywhere for a very long time. If ever. I'm not going back to California, I am going to be staying in Bon Temps." I answered.

EPOV

After that, little interruption to the situation, coming courtesy of Sookie's idiot older brother, Jason, the rest of our afternoon progressed nicely, and Jason even managed to be at least civil to me, even if I could tell that he wasn't all that keen on me.

But, I guess that I was just going to have to be patient with him. He would come around in his own time.

And he would.

Eventually.

I was positive of that.

**So .. review to let me know your thoughts. Also, I have another question for you all .. how do you think that Stan and Bill should be caught. (Remember that they are still together) **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

Before I had realised what exactly was happening, the sun was sinking well in below the trees.

"Lover … shouldn't we be heading back over to Pam's now?" I said to her softly, breaking the slightly awkward silence that has grown in between us over the past few moments.

Sookie looked down at her watch, and after seeing exactly what time it was, replied "Oh My Goodness! We should have went back out to Pam's ages ago!" she gasped, and then jumped up out of the chair.

"See you later, Gran" I said, and then stretched over to give the old woman a hug.

"Aren't you going to give your old Gran a hug too, Sookie?" Gran asked, as Sookie and I edged back out towards the door.

"Of course, Gran" Sookie replied, and let go of my hand to go and give her Gran a hug.

"Let me walk you out" Jason said, completely taking everyone by surprise.

Not.

I guessed that this would be when he would threaten to hurt me if I did anything to hurt Sookie.

Because I was really frightened by him.

Yeah Right. If you believe that you will believe anything.

We slowly and silently eventually made our way out to the car, with Jason following us and before I had the chance to get into the car, Jason took his opportunity.

"Eric" he whispered to me, while keeping his eyes on Sookie who already had made it out into the car. "I swear to God if you manage to properly hurt Sookie ever again, I will not hesitate to use your face to clean the grill with. Do you understand me?" he growled.

"I understand you quite perfectly, Jason" I said, and then got into the car too.

"I take it that he just threatened to clean the grill with your face if you ever hurt me again?" Sookie correctly guessed.

"Yeah" I said.

"You must be really scared" Sookie said in mock sympathy.

"I am" I grinned.

"You poor baby" she said, and gave me a kiss on the lips.

Unfortunately Jason was still looking or I would have given her a much deeper kiss.

We started the journey home just a few moments later – well, not home exactly, but back out to Pam's house.

Perhaps I should take Sookie back to my own house instead of us just crashing in at Pam's all the time? Or would Sookie think that it was a little too forward? Especially since I knew that she wouldn't want to move in with me right away. Maybe after a little while, when our relationship had progressed to that level. And, deep deep down I also knew that Sookie would really want to move in with her own Gran.

Even if it did hurt me a little to think like that.

Or maybe I could just show her the house by telling her that I had to go and check the mail or something completely ridiculous like that.

Hmm …. …. …

I just had to get thinking a little more about that. I thought rather craftily to myself, but before I was able to contemplate that any further, we had arrived back at Pam's.

"And we have reached our final destination" I said to Sookie, mimicking the exact tone of a Sat Nav.

"That we have, baby. That we have" she replied, grinning like an absolute fool at my voice. I gave her a deep kiss on the lips in response, and I only pulled back when lack of oxygen was becoming a severe issue.

"Wait here, lover" I said, and got out of the car. I walked out around to Sookie's side of the car and picked her up, bridal style. I carried her across the drive and up the front steps that were situated out the front of the front door.

"You know that you don't have to carry me¸ Eric" Sookie said, no barely able to restrain her giggles.

I couldn't help but grin alongside her. "Lover, I would gladly carry you to the ends of the earth, if you would allow me too" I replied.

"You are such a cheese ball" Sookie said.

"Yeah. But you love it!" I answered.

"I do" she said, wrapping her arms around my neck, tightly and giving me another kiss.

"I love you, Eric" she said, after our kiss broke.

"I love you too, Sookie" I said, opening the door. Somehow, I managed to slide on the mail that was lying on the floor, falling straight onto my ass. Sookie landed down on top of my stomach, and we just completely cracked up laughing.

Because neither of us could hold it in any longer.

"What did you slide on anyways?" Sookie asked, after she managed to restrain herself, a few moments later.

"Hmm … I slid on a …" I said, looking around me to see what the offending piece of mail was . "a piece of post addressed to Miss Sookie Stackhouse" I finished.

"What?" Sookie asked confused.

Come to think of it, why was there post being addressed to Pam's house for Sookie?

"Yeah. Here's a letter addressed for you, lover" I said, handing it over to her.

"Why am I getting post here?" I didn't change my delivery address or anything like that. and I don't know of anyone who would be sending me any post here anyways?" Sookie said, her voice sounding like she was completely and totally bewildered.

Come to think of it, so was I.

"Open it and let me see who it is from, my beautiful lover" I said, gently to her, almost afraid that any loud noises would spook her.

She didn't say anything in response to that, and instead she just ripped off the seal on the envelope and inside there, was one lone single page. She pulled it out of the envelope, and unfolded it.

**So … what do you think of the chapter? Who do you think sent the letter? What do we think is in the letter? Review to let me know … **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Oh My God!" Sookie said, her hands beginning to shake as she read whatever it was that was wrote on the page.

"What is it, my lover?" I said, calmly taking the page off of her.

"Read it" she said, and she cuddled down in close to my chest. I wrapped my one of my arms tightly in around her, and took the page out of her hands.

*ERIC IS MINE. STAY AWAY FROM HIM BITCH. OR ELSE. I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU PAY*

The letter was made up of cut outs from magazines and newspapers, and contained absolutely no handwriting at all.

Whoever was doing this obviously didn't want to be caught out.

"Lover … you know that I won't ever let anything happen to you? You are safe" I soothed her, hoping that that would calm her down – well, at least enough for her to stop shaking.

"I know, Eric. I know. But it doesn't stop it from scaring me" she muttered out. I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Come on baby, let's get up from here" I said, and after picking her up into my arms, I carried her over to the sofa and sat down with her in my arms.

Sookie just sat curled up in my arms for at least another fifteen or twenty minuites, completely unmoving as she managed to calm herself down. I just whispered soothing words into her ear.

"Eric. What do you think that we should do about the letter?" Sookie asked, looking at me in the eyes.

"I think that we should just ignore this one. But if anything else happens, we should go straight to the police." I answered.

"Yeah. I mean, we haven't had any other trouble since we got back together" she said.

I nodded at her in reply, softly whilst praying that nothing would ever happen to my beautiful lover.

I just didn't know what I would do if something did ever happen to her. She was my life just as much as I was hers.

"Who do you think sent me the letter, Eric?" she asked.

"I don't know. But the only person that has come into my mind is Sophie Anne. I mean, she is the only person that we know who is crazy enough to do something like this" I said.

"Yeah" Sookie replied. "She is pretty much the only person that has come into my my mind too. After all, she is completely obsessed with you. Or she was when we were together six years ago."

"I promise you know, Sookie, that I will never ever let anything bad happen to you. Do you hear me, Sookie? I love you too much for something horrible to happen to you?" I said.

"I know you do, Eric. And I love you too" she replied, and stretched her head up to meet my lips in a deep, slow sensual passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and my own grip tightened on her waist.

"Eric. I want you. I want you to make love to me. In the way that only you can do. Please" she said, softly.

"You don't even have to ask me, my beautiful Sookie." I replied, even though it does sound rather cheesy, and I flipped her over so that she was lying with her back on the sofa. I claimed her lips again in another fiery kiss, only this time, instead of pulling away for oxygen, I started to place little kisses down all over her cheek, jaw and neck, while she moaned and writhed in complete pleasure.

"Watch me, lover. I want you to watch me" I said, seductively to her.

"I am watching" she gritted out, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that her patience was wearing extremely thin.

"Good" I replied, and started to make my way right down her body, placing gentle kisses all the way down as I did so, over the top of her t-shirt.

Her fingers wrapped themselves tightly in my hair and pushed me down even further.

"Have a little patience, lover" I said, grinning. She just gave me a cross look, so I hooked both of my hands in at the bottom of her t-shirt, and pulled it off with complete ease.

I threw the t-shirt off to the side, and then slid straight up Sookie's body once again.

"So, beautiful, lover. So fucking beautiful" I groaned out, upon seeing her beautiful breasts enclosed within the lacy contraption.

"ERIC!" she moaned out, her voice somewhere between pleasure and a tone of warning.

"And they are all mine!" I pronounced, diving back down on top of Sookie, my mouth going straight back to one of those pearly peaks that was still enclosed completely in cloth.

Red lacy silky cloth.

"ERIC!" she screamed out in pleasure, her hands going straight back into my hair this time, gripping onto it much tighter than what she did before, as if she was refusing completely to let me go.

"MINE!" I claimed out once again going straight to her other breast, and making eye contact with her. In my own opinion, that just made the whole thing that much hotter.

"ERIC! … I want you to fuck me. Baby, please. I want you to fuck me now!" she groaned out.

"Have a little patience lover. Have a little patience" I teased her.

She just growled at me in reply.

Something tells me that Sookie wasn't too impressed with me, so I got straight back to business once again, only this time, I started to place more kisses down over her body and down to her trousers which I pulled off in one straight sweep, along with her underwear.

"Do you want my tongue lover? Do you want me to shove my tongue deep inside of you? My lover?" I said, in a deep, husky, seductive voice.

**So … review to let me know your thoughts … **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Yes, Eric. I want your tongue, and your fingers and your big cock" Sookie screamed out in absolute pleasure.

"I know you do, Sookie. And you will get all of them" I said to her, quickly pulling my t-shirt off. All the while keeping eye contact with her, and after I did that, I quickly lowered my head to her, and began to suck at her gorgeous cunt.

I shoved my tongue into her as far as I could, and started to add a few strokes, causing Sookie's hips to buck off of the bed furiously.

"Lover. Do you want my fingers too? Or do you just want some more of my tongue?" I said to her.

"Eric. I want your fingers. Your fat fucking fingers filling me up. Please, baby" she all but begged me, and I could hardly refuse my beautiful lover, so I slowly slid one of my fingers deep into her, and then after a little while I added another one.

Needless to say that it wasn't very long after that that she was coming all over my fingers and my face.

"That's it, lover. Come for me. Come for me, baby. Prove to everyone out there that you are mine!" I growled at her as I lapped up everything that she had to give me, I her sticky sweet nectar and at the same time, I ripped off my own trousers and underwear.

"Mine. Eric. You are mine!" Sookie groaned out at me, and I swear to all that is holy, that that was one of the hottest most sexy things that she had ever said to me.

And it was true too.

I was completely and totally hers.

Just like she was completely and totally mine.

Forever and for always.

"And you are mine" I groaned out at her, sliding back up her body and giving her a deep kiss.

"Fuck me, Eric. I want you to fuck me, now!" she all but shouted at me.

"How can I refuse you when you put it so nicely." I grinned at her, but before she could say anything to me in response, I slammed my cock right into her, in one swift, fluid thrust.

"Harder, Eric. Baby, fuck me hard" she said.

"With pleasure" I said, and began to thrust me hips in and out of her, hard and fast, occasionally adding a little twist of my hips and each time that I did that, Sookie raked her nails right down my back.

"I love you, my beautiful Sookie. I love you" I said rather hoarsely to her, my eyes focusing on hers.

"I love you too, Eric. I love you too" she said, and I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, as my own hips slowed down a lot.

We had gone from fucking hard and fast to making slow, sweet and gentle love.

"No. She doesn't love you, Northman. She doesn't know how to love. She only knows how to string men along. And when she gets tired of you, she will do exactly the same to you as what she has done to me, but then you were her partner in crime for that, weren't you?" came Bill's voice from the far side of the room.

"Get out!" I growled, as Sookie hurriedly pushed me off of her and scrambled to find some clothes.

I just couldn't give a shit.

If Bill didn't want to see me naked, he shouldn't have interrupted, and I couldn't help but grin as I saw that Sookie had already pulled on my t-shirt.

"What the fuck are you grinning at, Northman?" Bill said, angrily.

Quite frankly, if he didn't piss me off so much, I would be in stitches laughing.

"Why are you here, Bill? I have got absolutely nothing to say to you, after what happened between us?" Sookie spoke up.

"This is my house, bitch. He has much more right to be here than what you two do" Stan replied as he entered the room, along with another woman who I presumed to be his mum.

"You have no fucking right to be here, Stan. This is Pam's house. She was the one of bought the house, and pays the mortgage. She just happened to let you live here" I growled out at her.

Honestly, these two really were begging to get knocked out. Because between them have they not only managed to cheat on both of my girls – my gorgeous lover and also by little baby sister, punch me in the face, claim that Sookie had an affair with me behind their backs, come back in here and say that this is their house, when it so obviously isn't, and then interrupt my sexy time.

Boy.

They both were looking to get knocked out with a shovel.

"This is Stan's house, Northman. After the way that you two fucking behaved, don't you think that Stan … and Bill also, should have a place of their own in which to stay. And, incidentally, you two should be so ashamed of yourselves for what you two did." Stan's mother piped up.

SPOV

After the way that Eric and I behaved? Seriously?

Oh Boy.

They were about to get a real taste of the Stackhouse temper.

I took a deep breath before I went through the three of them for a shortcut.

"After the way that I behaved? Bill was the one that cheated on me, Elaine, with your precious fucking son. Not me. I was completely loyal to him up until I caught him with his trousers around his ankles, and Stan fucking him from behind" I said, as calmly as I could manage.

"You lying little bitch. You were the one that was caught with this bastard here, so do not even dare try to spin this onto Stan and Bill, just so as to save your own skin." Elaine spat out.

**So … review to let me know your thoughts … **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

That bitch.

How fucking dare she.

I had had enough, and without thinking about what I was doing I leapt up from where I was sitting on the sofa beside Eric, and slapped her right across the face.

"Don't you fucking dare speak to me like that ever again. Don't dare, Elaine. This is absolutely nothing to do with you whatsoever, so do not fucking come in here and act like that. especially when you don't know the actual fucking story. Do I make myself clear?" I snarled.

"Lover … come here," Eric said, getting up and wrapping his arms around me from behind, with each of his hands wrapping themselves tightly in around my wrists, as if he were restraining them. "It's alright, baby. Just calm down" he whispered soothingly, and eventually, I felt myself begin to calm down.

"Why are you here?" I asked, after taking a deep breath.

"I came here to get my stuff" Stan said.

I just nodded.

"You have got half an hour, Stan. Whatever is left after that, you will find located in the local skip" I said, and got up off of the sofa, and pulled Eric with me, who was still pouting because he had lost his sexy time, despite trying to calm me down at the same time.

And even I had to admit that I was angry at having lost some of my sexy time.

I walked Eric back up to the room that we had been sharking, and he immediately plopped down onto the bed.

"Thank you for not punching him" I said, crawling up in beside him and wrapping my arms around his middle. He wrapped his own arms around me too, holding me tightly.

"Lover. I couldn't very well have punched him. He would just have been too busy checking out my body if I went anywhere near him" Eric answered, causing me to giggle a little at him.

"That is true" I said in agreement.

"Lover?" Eric asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"There is something that I wanted to ask you" Eric started and for some reason, I could tell that he was nervous, really nervous.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know the way that you said to Gran earlier that you wanted to move back to Bon Temps, and she said that you could move back in with her for a little while?" he said.

"Yes" I said, moving my head so that I was looking at him in the eyes.

"What if you were to move in with me instead?" he said, all in a complete rush.

Wow.

Eric has just asked me to move in with him.

"Yes, Eric. I would love to officially move in with you" I replied, a smile gracing my face.

He grinned at me in reply, and I stretched up to give him a soft, surprisingly chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you, baby" he said.

"I love you too, Eric" I said.

"I know" he replied.

"Sorry to break up the moment here, but I do have to go and tell Bill that he can keep the house in California" I said.

"Hurry up and do that, lover, so that we can go and let you see my house. Our new house" he said.

"As if I could do anything but hurry back to you" I said, and gave him a kiss before running out of the room.

Luckily, Bill, Stan and Elaine were just reaching out the front door with boxes each when I finally caught a hold of them.

I prayed that that was the absolute last of Stan's stuff.

"Bill. Can I talk to you for a second alone, please?" I asked him.

"Got tired of the new lover already? Is his cock not big enough for you, or is he just really, really rubbish in bed?" Bill asked, rather snidely, as he turned around to face me.

_Wouldn't you just love to know how fucking big Eric's cock is? _ I thought to myself.

"For your information, Bill, Eric's cock is fucking huge and he knows exactly how to use it. Not that that it has got anything to do with you at all. I wanted to talk to you alone about the house in Cali?" I answered.

"What about it?" he said.

"I am moving back home to Bon Temps, and I have called the landlord already. I wanted to let you know that you can keep the house, but the landlord wanted to let you know that you that you will have to either pay all of the rent by yourself or you will have to find another roommate, and my name has been taken off of the lease" I said.

"Fine. But you need to get your stuff out by the end of the month" he said.

I nodded.

"I will" I said.

Without so much as another quick glance back, Bill, Stan and Elaine walked out of the door.

I gladly closed it behind them, and marched straight back up the stairs to Eric.

My Eric.

"Do you want to go and see the new house now, lover?" he asked.

I nodded vigorously.

"I do" I said.

"Good. Let's get dressed and then we can go." He said, and got up off of the bed. "And after you get dressed, lover, make sure that you go and pack your suitcase. We can bring it over with us, and we can spend tonight in the house as a proper couple" he finished off.

I grinned at him.

"I would love that" I said, walking over to him, and he gave me a deep kiss.

"I know, lover. I would love that too" he replied.

**Soo … review to let me know your thoughts … **

**Also, in another note, as you can probably already tell that this story is coming to a close, there is probably only another five or so chapters left, if that. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"Let's get ready then" I said, pulling onsome underwear and then a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, while Eric, the lovely sexy, special Eric did exactly the same.

An hour later, Eric and I had managed to pack everything back into the suitcase that I had brought with me from Califronia, and haul it out to Eric's car. Well. Eric managed to haul it out to Eric's car. We made it over to his house a few precious moments later.

"I can't believe that we are finally going to do this!" I said, almost jumping up and down in my seat.

Simply because I really just couldn't believe what was happening.

"And I finally get to make love to you in my bed!" Eric grinned.

"Our bed. And stop it with all of the nasty talk mister" I said, trying, but failing rapidly to stop grinning.

"You love it when I talk like that, baby" he replied.

"That I do" I said, and stretched over to give him a soft sweet kiss.

"Wait there" he said, and then got out of the car and came out around to the passenger side, and opened the door. He then proceeded to bend down and lift me straight out of the car.

"Eric ... what the hell are you doing?" I squealed out in delight.

"Carrying my beautiful lover over the threshold of our new house ... well, your new house. My old house" he answered and without taking his eyes off of me, he walked up to the front door of the house.

"Lover ... umm ... can you take the keys out of my pocket?" he asked, rather embarassed. I suppose that he hadn't thought to lift his house key out of his pocket before picking me up.

"With pleasure" I grinned out, and pulled the keys out of the front pocket of his jeans with complete ease.

"Welcome home, my lover" he said, and gave me a kiss when I had managed (eventually) to open the door.

"I am home, Eric. I am at home wherever you are" I answered, rather cheesily, deepening the kiss as he walked us inside, kicking the door shut with his foot. He let me slide down so that I was standing on my own too feet, but fortunately, the kiss didn't stop.

At least not until the door bell rang.

"Don't you be going anywhere, lover. We have some unfinished buisness here" Ericsaid, grinning.

"I wouldn't dare move" I answered.

"Good. I'll be right back" he said, and then turned around to go and answer the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, following him after a few seconds.

"Nobody, lover" he said, bending down to pick something up, and giving me a full view of his gorgeous behind.

He turned around, with a big massive bouquet of flowers in his hands, and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"See anything you like?" he asked, cheekily.

"I do really like the flowers" I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

He just shook his head with laughter, and then went to put the flowers on the kitchen table.

"Who are they from?" I asked , with a slight smile, already starting to figure out that the only person who would be stupid enough to send Eric something like this would most definately have to be Sophie Anne.

He just ignored me.

He put the flowers down onto the table, and pulled out the card that had been attached to them. It had to have been one of the largest cards that I had ever seen in my life.

And it was bright pink.

And covered in sparkles.

And had lots of little hearts drawn all over it.

It made me want to laugh out loud.

And I almost did, but I managed to contain it.

But I still had a huge grin plastered on my face.

By this stage, he had opened the card, and when he pulled it out and opened it, lots of glitter and sparkles went flying all over him, and the surrounding floor.

Then I really did make me lose it, and I laughed out loud.

Really loud.

Eric shot a glare at me, that just sent me into even more giggles.

For some reason he wasn't finding this very funny.

"What does it say on your card?" I asked him, as innocently as I could when I managed to calm myself down a little.

Well. Just enough for me to be able to speak.

He just continued to stare me out.

I grinned, a real complete cheesy grin, and then took the card off of him.

"To The One That I Love" was the message that was written on the front of the card, and it had a picture of two teddies kissing as well.

I opened the card, still with a smirk on my face, as I watched Eric try to get some of the glitter off of himself.

And he was failing. Miserably.

But, I turned my attentions back to the card.

"Dearest Eric" (it read). "I love you. I want you. Be mine. Please, sweet pea. I love you. All of my love, Sophie Anne LeClerq. Soon to be Mrs. Northman".

And to make matters even worse, she had put a lipstick stain in the shape of her lips on the card too.

"No. Eric. You are mine!" I announced, putting the card back down onto the table, and wrapping my arms securely around his waist. I carefully laid my head down on his chest and pulled him close. Eric just put his own arms around me tightly, and he laid his cheek down on top of my head.

"But you do have to admit that it is kind of funny that she is so desperate that she would try to blackmail you into leaving me, and then send you pathetic love notes" I said.

**So ... review to let me know ... **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

I could almost hear him scowling at me in reply.

"And because you are mine, you are going to do what you promised me that you would do earlier?" I said.

"And what is that, my beautiful lover?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at me as if he didn't really know what I was talking about.

"Make love to me in your bed" I whispered to him.

"Our bed" he replied.

"Our bed" I repeated.

"Gladly" he replied, and his lips met mine in a gentle kiss, with his tongue softly sliding in between my lips. Eric moved his hands away from my waist and slipped his hand in along my face, using his thumb to softly caress my cheek. Without realising exactly what was happening, Eric somehow managed to push me up against the door whilst he was still kissing me.

"Take me to bed, Eric" I whispered to him when he pulled back for oxygen. He gave me one short, swift nod in reply, and then took my hand and led me right upstairs to his bed.

Our bed.

That was really going to take some getting used to!

"I want you" I whispered, pulling him down on top of me on the bed, claiming his lips in yet another kiss as we both fumbled and fistled with each other's clothes.

Eventually, though, we managed to get each other naked and Eric, without taking his eyes off of me, slipped one of his long lean fingers inside of me, causing my hips to come bucking off of the bed, desperately wanting some really needed friction.

"Does that feel good, Sookie?" he asked.

"Yes, Eric! That feels so fucking good … but I want your big hard, massive cock!" I almost snarled at him.

"Gladly, my lover. Gladly" he answered, and impaled me on him, causing me to growl out and rake my nails up and down his back, and somehow, I managed to draw a little blood, but the slight pain caused from that, only seemed to spur him on even further.

"I love you" I whispered to him.

"I love you too" he answered, continuing to thrust his hips in and out of me, except this time, he had slowed down a little, and his thrusts were gentle and easy. He kept his gaze completely and totally locked on mine.

It was easily the most sexy thing ever, and it didn't take very long for me to come with him following only seconds afterwards.

He collapsed down on top of me with a roar and I tightened my hold in his hair. He collapsed down on top of me, pulling me close to him, making me feel safe, secure and protected.

And then his stomach growled, which caused the both of us to laugh out loud. Really loud.

"We need to go and get you some food, baby" I said.

"No, lover. You stay here and I will go and get us some food. Do you want anything in particular?" he said, starting to get up out of the bed.

"Naha. I insist, and plus, I want to look after my man." I answered, getting up out of the bed myself, and I gave him a deep kiss.

"Lover … you spoil me" he grinned, getting back into bed.

"No, baby. You spoil me. I am just giving back. Is there anything that you want to eat?" I asked.

"Umm …. There is nothing in the house at the moment …" he said, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"That's good. Is there anything particular that you want from the ship?" I asked.

"Umm … can you get the stuff to make your special chicken sandwiches with? He asked, sheepishly.

I found it cute that he still loved those. I had lost count of the number of times that I had made them for him when we first were dating. Because apparently, he couldn't make them as nice as I do.

"Of course" I replied.

"Thanks, lover, you are the best!" he grinned.

"I'll see you in a few minuites" I said, quickly pulling on my clothes and making a move to walk out of the room.

"Wait, lover. I will walk you out to the door" Eric said, getting up and pulling on his own trousers.

With no t-shirt.

And with no underwear either.

Boy was I in for a treat later on! I thought to myself.

"Sure" I said, leaning against the door frame so as to watch him.

"See something that you like, lover?" he asked.

"No. I don't. I see something that I love" I replied.

"Nice save" he said.

I stuck out my tongue at him.

He responded by snapping his teeth at me. "You know I should bite that off, lover" he said.

"But then you wouldn't be able to have my tongue on your cock, would you?" I asked, arching my eyebrow at him.

He growled at me as the two of us walked out of the room.

"You do know that we could just simply order in?" Eric said as we walked down the stairs, and back out towards the front door.

"That we could, but then I would be a fat bitch from eating two take out meals in one day." I replied.

"You will never be fat. You will just be beautiful" he replied.

"Nice save" I replied, repeating his words from earlier.

"It was … wasn't it, lover?" he grinned.

I ignored him.

"I won't be very long" I said, opening the door and once I was outside, I turned around on the front step to face my over sexy boyfriend.

He wrapped his arms around me.

**So … thoughts? Let me know … **

**Also, in other news, I have gotten this story finished, well … apart from the epilogue, which will probably be quite long, and I just have to type the chapters up, even though there will be probably another two chapters plus the epilogue left. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for the length on this one ... but there is at least one more coming up soon! :) (And for your information, that is before I publish the Epilogue. Which currently hasn't been written). But I promise you that I will get there. Eventually. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Good. I can't wait to get you back into our bed again, lover. You have already been gone from it for too long. Plus we have every other room in the house to christen. And there are quite a few places in the garden as well" he said, softly running his fingers up and down my arm, causing me to break out in shivers.

"I'll see you later on" I said, before I changed my mind about going out to the shop to get some food, and dragged him straight back into bed.

I do have to admit that it was quite a tempting thought.

He gave me a deep kiss that I eagerly returned.

It seemed that he was quite keen on changing my mind, but I pulled away when I needed oxygen.

"I will be waiting for you, lover" he said.

"In bed" I finished for him.

"And naked" he continued.

"Good" I replied.

"Hurry back" he said.

"I most definitely will" I replied, and climbed quickly and swiftly into his car.

The journey to the supermarket was uneventful, and I spent the short time in the car singing along to one of my favourite country songs, _Joe Nichols' Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off_. It was a funny tune with some quite catchy lyrics, especially when I remembered Eric singing it to me one night in bed after we had just started dating the first time around.

It really was quite funny because he wasn't the best singer out there, but that didn't stop him from having a go at it anyways. I still had a wide smile on my face when I arrived at the supermarket, but that quickly changed when I climbed out of the car and I felt someone press something that felt very much like a gun into my back.

"Not one single word, Stackhouse. I want you to walk calmly over to the red Volkswagen car that is sitting directly opposite this one, and get in. I will pull the trigger if you scream or if you try to escape. Do I make myself clear?" Sophie Anne snarled at me.

"What do you want with me Sophie – Anne?" I asked her, trying my hardest to stay calm.

Don't panic Stackhouse, don't panic. Keep calm. Think of Eric.

Think of Eric back in bed waiting on you. Think of Eric. Think of Eric.

"I warned you, bitch. I told you to keep away from Eric. But you didn't. Instead, to slept with him. You had sex with him. He is not yours to touch. You stole what was mine. Eric is mine, not yours. You don't even get to touch him, bitch. Now get in the car." Sophie said, pushing the gun even further into my back.

I very quickly figured out that the only way that I was going to get out of this one was to play along with the woman's ridiculous scheme.

"Fine. Sophie. I am going" I said, and I slowly and steadily walked over to where she had directed me to go.

And that was when I saw my opportunity.

Because that would probably be the only opportunity that I would have to try to escape from her.

When we were about half way over the car park, I turned around as quickly as I was able to, trying to knock the gun out of her hands, but unfortunately, I missed and the last thing that I remembered was the blood splattering all down my front.

"Lover … wake up. Please baby. Wake up. Don't leave me, please baby. Wake up. Come on lover, just do this for me, please …" I could hear Eric's voice, strained and broken, begging me to wake up.

My eyes slowly fluttered open, a little groggily at first, and then they closed over again, but when they opened, I was able to widen them a few seconds later.

"Eric" I said, my own voice hoarse, and my own throat feeling extremely dry.

I felt like I hadn't spoken in months.

"Sookie … baby" he said, lifting his head up from where he he had focused it on my hands. He had been holding both of my hands in both of his own, and softly rubbing his fingers and thumb over the back of my hands. "Thank God … thank God, lover … you came back … you came back" he finished.

"How could I not, Eric. How could I leave you all alone like that. you know that I would never ever leave you again, especially not like what I did the last time." I said, and let go of his hands, stretching my arms up to give him a big massive hug, but I hissed in pain when it shot right through me, going straight from where Sophie had shot me to the whole way up my back.

"Fuck … lover. Be careful. We need to call a nurse" Eric said, pressing the button for attention.

"How did you know that I was here, Eric?" I asked, not wanting to sound rude.

"When you were admitted to hospital, Gran was called as she is listed as being your next of kin on your medical records. She called me as soon as she found out" he replied, sounding thankful, and he breathed out a sigh of relief as he did so.

"And how did I end up in hospital?" I asked. Especially since, as far as I could rememeber, there weren't any witnesses to what Sophie did.

**So … review to let me know your thoughts … **

**Also, there is at least one more chapter. I found a little way to expand what I had wrote before … ... ... ... **


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Lover … you ended up in hospital because you were shot" Eric said, confused as if he didn't understand what I was trying to ask him.

"I know that. But what I meant was that how did I get into the hospital in the first place. From what I can remember, there were no witnesses to Sophie Anne's attempted kidnap." I said.

"When the gunshot went off, a lot of people rushed to the scene. We were so fucking lucky that they got to you in time" he replied.

A nurse appeared in the room a few seconds later.

"Welcome back, Miss Stackhouse" she said, running her eyes rather appreciatively over Eric. And almost completely ignoring me.

But I chose to ignore it this time.

Plus, anyways, Eric didn't even cast a glance at her.

I had more pressing matters at hand.

"How long have I been unconscious for?" I asked the both of them … well, I asked Eric. That fucking nurse was just lucky I didn't knock the living shit out of her, even though I was in a hospital bed.

And I felt more than a little bit bewildered at having to ask anyone that question.

I mean, who does that?

"One week, lover. You have been in here for one week" Eric said, rubbing soft soothing circles on the back of my hand, and giving me a small smile as well.

"Eric … you must have been completely worried sick about me!" I said, horrified when the thought stuck me. The poor man must have been scared shitless for me.

"I was, lover. We were all were" he said.

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah. Everyone is here. Me, Gran, Jason, Pam, Amelia and my parents" he answered, reciting everyone off.

"Is everyone outside at the minuite?" I asked.

"No. Pam and Amelia had gone to get some coffee for the three of us. Gran and my parents are at their own houses at the moment, and Jason is supposed to be in work. The doctors tried to force me to go and get something for myself too, but I completely refused to leave your side." Eric admitted.

"Honestly, Miss Stackhouse. He is telling the truth, he was been here 24/7 since you were admitted here last week. Nothing that any of the nurses could do would make him leave your side" the nurse said as she started to prod and poke at me.

I gave her a small, crazy Sookie smile in reply to that. That was because Eric is mine and he doesn't want any of you crazy bitches! I thought to myself, and then I turned my attentions back to Eric, who was still gripping my hand tightly, and when I really focused my attentions on him, I saw that his cheeks were covered in a thickening golden yellow stubble. His clothes looked like they were about four sizes too big for him, and they were all stained and dirty. His face was also ghostly pale and he looked as if he hadn't slept at all in a month.

"Eric … baby, you need to go home and get a shower … and some clean, fresh clothes." I said, rather hoarsely to him, forcing myself to keep the tears at bay. I wanted him to go just as much as it appeared that he wanted to go.

But he had to.

He needed to get all cleaned up.

And sooner rather than later too.

"You can use the patient shower if you need to, Mr. Northman" the nurse interrupted us, firmly making eyes at Eric.

I might be lying in a fucking hospital bed, but there was no way in hell that I was just going to let that bitch try to steal Eric away from me.

He was mine and he always would be mine.

You got that bitch?! I thought nastily to myself.

"Thank you" he said, without emotion, and never taking his eyes away from me.

He didn't even seem to notice her.

"Do you want to go now and do that, baby? While the nurse finishes her little assessment." I said to him.

"If you really want me too …" he answered.

"I do." I said. I really didn't, but if he thought that, there was no way in hell that he would ever go and get a shower.

Even though he really needed to get one.

"Alright then, lover. I will go and get a shower" he answered, and gave me a soft peck on the lips before leaving the room. I listened to his footsteps receding on down the hallway before I turned my head around to face the nurse.

"Listen, bitch. Eric is mine. And not yours. And he will never be yours, so you might as well give up now. Do you understand me? I might be lying in a hospital bed, but I will severely mess you up if you ever try to hit on him again. Do I make myself clear?" I snarked at her.

Her eyes widened comically, almost as if she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

Perhaps, she just wasn't used to being called out on her actions?

Or maybe, she wasn't expected to be called out on.

But yes, bitch. I saw you. I thought to myself.

"Yes … yes … yes …" she stammered back at me with a real nervous look in her eyes.

"Good. And if you manage to do that, then we will get along just fine." I said, with false sweetness, and a fake smile on my face.

She gave me another nervous nod, and continued on with her examination, which included taking off the bandages on my side, which revealed a large unhealed gunshot wound.

"What is the verdict on that?" I asked, pointing down to the wound.

**So … review to let me know your thoughts …. **

**Also, in another note, I am sorry for being AWOL for the past week. RL has been a little hectic! **


	35. Chapter 35

**So peoples, sorry for the delay on this, RL has been a little hectic over the past little while and today I am as sick as anything, and completely doped up on cold and flu meds, so I apologise for any mistakes. **

**Also, in other news, I counted up how many days I haven't updated for, and by my counting, I owe you all 9 chapters. Which I will hopefully get out soon. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

After that, we did get along just fine and shortly after the nurse left, Eric reappeared. He was freshly showered and clean shaven. He was also wearing clean clothes.

"Pam brought fresh clothes in with her earlier" he explained, when I raised my eyebrow at him.

I nodded.

Eric came further into the room and took a seat in the vacant chair that was beside my bed, and as he did so, I somehow managed to hoist myself up into a healing position in the bed.

"Did Sophie Anne get arrested for doing this to me?" I asked, gently. Almost as if I were afraid that he might finally snap.

"Yes, lover. Luckily, there were about twenty witnesses the scene – they all came rushing out of the shop when they heard the gunshot go off. Sophie Anne was arrested shortly afterwards." Eric explained calmly.

I breathed out a sigh of relief that I didn't know I had been holding.

"Thank God" I said.

"I know, my lover. She definitely won't be getting out for a very long time" he said, grabbing my hand almost as an instant reflex. "But unfortunately, the police want you to give an official statement into what happened".

I nodded slowly. I had thought that that might be the case.

"And will you be there with me when I have to do that?" I asked him, hoping against everything that he would say yes. I didn't want to be on my own. I wanted his comfort there with me.

"Always, lover. I will always be there for you" he replied.

"I want a cuddle" I said, squeezing his hand a little, and holding my other arm out to him.

"With pleasure, my lover. With pleasure" he said, climbing up into the bed beside me. I softly snuggled back down in beside him and laid my head on his chest, wrapping my arm securely and tightly over his stomach. He held me closely to him, and gave me a soft kiss on the top of the head. Moments later, the both of us were sound asleep.

"Sookie … you need to wake up sweetheart …" I heard a voice from the background calling out to me, waking me up from the wonderful peaceful dream that I had been having.

I opened my eyes, groggily to see that it had been Amelia who had wakened me up from my peaceful slumber.

"There, the sleepyhead is all wakened up now!" Amelia cooed at me as if I were a baby.

I scowled at her, and then she moved over to the other side of the bed where she made an attempt at trying to waken Eric up.

Oh but if she did.

"Let him sleep, Amelia" I said, scolding her. She just looked at me in response. "Let him sleep. He doesn't look like he has slept all week, so just leave him alone" I snapped.

"Fine. But the police officer will be here in just a few moments to ask you a few questions about what happened last week." Amelia said.

I nodded, and just as Amelia sat down, there was a knock at the door and in came the police officer. He was about the same height and build as Eric, except that he had jet black hair and he had a slight beard on his face.

Eric had successfully shaved his off earlier.

And the police man was good looking. Extremely good looking.

Not that Eric wasn't, but you get my drift.

"Hello, ladies. I am Officer Herveaux, and I need to ask the lovely Miss Stackhouse a few questions about why she is in the hospital in the first place." He said, looking pointedly at Pam and Amelia, and then shifting his gaze straight back to me, giving me the eye.

It made me want to shiver.

I might think that he was good looking, but right now, that was rapidly changing to creepy. Besides, I was Eric's. He needed to get the message pronto before Eric woke up.

"Fine. I get the message, I will see you later on, Sookie. Come on Pam!" Amelia said, getting up and dragging Pam out of the room along with her.

"And would you mind asking your boyfriend to leave as well, Miss. I really would like to speak to you when you are on your own" Officer Herveaux spoke up.

"Yes, Officer Herveax … " I said rather simply.

"Call me Alcide" he replied, leering at me once again.

"Yes, Alcide, I would mind. I want Eric to stay right where he is" I said.

"That is understandable Sook …." He started off.

"It's Miss Stackhouse, and very good then. You will let him stay In with me while I give you my official statement." I cut him off.

"Well, then before we start, I would just like to ask you one little question" he said, rather nervously.

"What is that?" I asked, my voice slightly softer.

"Will you come out with me for a drink when you get out of hospital? I know that you have a boyfriend and all, but he doesn't have to know. I can be your little secret." he asked, licking his lips.

"You fucking arsehole, Alcide. I have no fucking interests in dating you, or any other man for that matter. Eric is my boyfriend, and my forever." I whisper yelled at him and my voice was just loud enough to wake Eric up from his peaceful sleep.

"Hey, lover … what is going on?" he asked, rather sleepily, as he lifted both of his hands to his eyes and made an attempt at rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Aww! How cute was that! I thought to myself, and I knew that if Officer Herveaux … call me Alcide wasn't here, I would almost definitely jumped him.

And he most clearly knew it, judging from the way that he wore the knicker dropping smirk on his face.

"Have I missed anything important, lover?" he asked.

"Yes, you did, baby. You just missed this arsehole of a policeman trying to hit on me" I said, refusing completely to keep anything from Eric.

**So … review to let me know the thoughts. Also, I have it calculated that there will be 3 chapters after this one … **


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

Eric nodded slowly in response.

"Where was it that you were planning on taking my girl out on a date?" he asked, slowly and his voice was so quiet that I had to almost strain to hear him.

And I was sitting right beside him.

"Umm …. I had just asked her out for a drink after she gets out of hospital. We hadn't decided on the where exactly, yet" Office Herveaux answered.

Ugh. Seriously? Did this dick seriously think that he had any chance with me whatsoever? He made my skin crawl.

"Do you mind if I tag along with you two?" he asked, with a completely straight face.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

This was not the Eric that I first dated. That man would have punched Alcide … sorry, Officer Herveaux for just simply thinking about asking.

But seriously! How many times would Eric have to prove that he was a different man now before my stupid thick skull would start to take it in?! I thought to myself in frustration.

"Umm … I was thinking of it just being Sookie and me" Alcide admitted.

I honestly couldn't believe it. Alcide wasn't even trying to deny the fact that he had asked me out. Not that there would be any point in doing that anyways, but you know. I honestly didn't know what to expect from this weird situation anymore.

"Really? Well then if you don't want me there then I will be really disappointed. I really was hoping that I could get to watch you two in bed. If I was lucky. And then if I really wanted to spoil my girl, I would join in too. Give her one hell of a surprise that she really would never get." Eric said, with a completely serious expression on his face, but he was still using a low and incredibly quiet voice, so I knew that he was internally seething. Even when he wasn't showing it.

But that didn't do anything to stop the fact that I was now blushing bright red.

"Umm …. …" Alcide stuttered, clearly having no reply whatsoever to that.

What was there to say to that though? I thought to myself.

"And you most definitely won't want me to do that either. Since I wasn't supposed to know about it. Was I? Were you expecting to become my lover's dirty little secret? Because you should know, Alcide, that Sookie and me keep absolutely nothing from each other. We tell each other everything, so even if I hadn't have heard you trying to ask her out when I am lying curled up right beside her, I would have believed her 100%. Now, I assume that you have a job to do?" Eric said, his voice rising a little towards the end. I ran a soothing hand up and down his arm to keep him calm.

"Yeah …. Yes, of course, Mr. Northman …" Alcide managed to stutter out with great difficulty.

"Great. Now, wouldn't it be great if we could actually get started" Eric said, with a complete fake smile.

"Of course. Miss Stackhouse … I would much prefer it if I could take your statement in total and complete privacy. That means that I want to speak to you on your own. Without _your boyfriend"_ Officer Herveaux said, sounding slightly more sure of himself.

I wouldn't be so sure of myself if I were him.

"And I would prefer it if I was the master of the universe, but that will not be happening either" Eric snapped at him, finally having lost his temper, and he cast the police man an evil look.

Oh. If looks could have killed.

Not that I blamed Eric one little bit.

Reluctantly, the police man nodded his head in supposed agreement, and took a seat beside the bed.

Even though he was not asked to.

But because I was nice, I decided not to say anything.

"Fine then. But you need to be quiet, and not make any interruptions whatsoever. Or I will have no choice but to put you outside" Alcide said.

"I am not a dog. And if I want to speak, I will. There is nothing you can do to stop me" Eric said.

Alcide looked like he was about to give a smart arse retort, but instead, I spoke up. "Shh … baby. It's alright. Just let him take his precious fucking statement and then we can have some alone time before everyone else gets back. If you get what I mean" I said, wiggling my eyebrows at him slightly and then giving him a deep kiss.

"Alright, lover. I promise to be good" he winked.

"Good. But for the record, I like it even more when you are bad" I replied.

"I know" he said, and then turned to Alcide. "Continue" he said, waving his hand at him.

Alcide rolled his eyes in reply, and then spoke up. "Miss Stackhouse, can you please recount for me the details of what happened last week?" he said, taking out his notepad and pencil, from his top pocket.

"Sure" I said, starting to feel my voice begin to tremble already, but I was determined to get it over with as quickly as possible.

So that would mean that I would have to get my act together quickly.

"Lover … it is alright. Take all the time that you need. I will be here for you" Eric whispered, soothingly as he sat up in the bed, and gathered me tightly up into his arms.

I took another deep breath before continuing.

"I was getting out of the car to go into the supermarket so that I could buy some food for Eric and me, when Sophie Anne came up behind me with a gun. I didn't actually see the gun, but I could feel where she had pressed it into my back. She told me that Eric was hers and that she had already warned me not to go near him. She told me that I was to get into her car, and if I tried to escape, she would kill me. Then as I was walking over to her car, I took my chances and tried to escape. That was when she shot me." I said, feeling a great weight lifted off of my shoulders when I had finished telling the story.

"Baby …" Eric said, his own voice starting to crack slightly, and he cuddled me closer than what he had before.

"So you are saying that Miss LeClerq was obsessed with your boyfriend, Miss Stackhouse?" Alcide asked.

"Yeah. She tried to blackmail me into leaving him, before the incident" I said.

"And she tried to make it look like I had cheated on Sookie as well as sending me a love note" Eric said.

"And have either of you got anything to add to your statement?" the officer asked.

Both Eric and I shook our heads in response.

"What will happen now?" Eric asked, as calmly as he could manage, as Officer Herveaux made his way out towards the door.

"I think that we will definitely have enough to arrest Miss LeClerq on the grounds of attempted murder, and also of stalking. From the looks of things, she won't be out for a very long time. A very long time indeed" he replied.

"Thank God" I said.

Alcide smiled. "And if you ever want to reconsider my offer, Sookie. You know where to find me".

Eric growled at that, and after that, Alcide couldn't wait to get out of the room.

**So … what did we all think of the longer chapter? Review to let me know … **


	37. Epilogue Pt 1

**So, peoples, it has been a long ride, but sadly it is coming to an end, but, the epilogue did run a little long, and as such, this is part 1. Part 2 should be up soon. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

_Six months later … … … _

SPOV

"Hey, lover?" Eric called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I replied, coming in from the living room to the kitchen area of the old apartment that I had lived in with Bill, previously. Eric and I had travelled there, a week earlier.

And to be quite honest, I couldn't wait to get all of my remaining things backed up and taken back to Louisiana, so that I would well and truly leave this part of my life behind me, once and for all.

In other words, I couldn't wait to finally begin my new life with the man that I was in love with.

With Eric.

"Do you really want to keep any of these cups or glasses?" Eric asked me, holding up a cup in one hand and a glass in the other.

"Umm … we might as well give them to charity or just dump them if they are worthless" I shrugged. "it is not as if either Bill or I will be coming back.

Yeah.

That is right.

Bill has also decided to stay in Louisianan, along with his new boyfriend, Stan Davis.

Well.

His would be boyfriend, if either of the two of them could possibly pluck up the courage to actually come out of the closet, that is. At the moment, Bill and Stan are, I guess, are a lot more like secret lovers.

And the best bit of all of that is that the two of them still haven't been caught.

In almost eight months since Pam and I walked in on them, they still haven't been caught.

If that makes any sense.

There is a part of me that hopes that Elaine is the one to catch them, but that is not under my control.

I guess that I will just have to wait to see what happens.

And, I what Bill does with his life really isn't any of my concern any more. After all, I have an amazing man who loves me.

My Eric.

Eric just simply nodded at me in reply, and added both the cups and glasses to the pile of things that we were already going to donate to a local charity.

I sighed as I looked around and I saw exactly how much I still had to do.

"I will be so fucking glad when we finally get to go back home on Thursday" I said.

"I know the feeling, lover. But, at least, it is only one more day. It is not that too much longer." Eric said, coming to stand in front of me, and wrapping his arms tightly around me waist. I did the same and put my head onto his chest.

We both stood there for I don't know how long, just swaying slightly in the silence, as we held each other.

"I love you, Eric" I whispered, completely unwilling to break the easy silence that had grown between us.

"I love you too, baby" he replied, and leaned down to give me a soft sweet kiss on the lips.

"Let's go to bed, my lover. We can finish the rest of the house tomorrow" Eric said, when the kiss broke.

I nodded slowly and after taking Eric's hand, I led him back to the bedroom, where everything but the bed and our suitcase had already been packed up and removed from the house.

Once we got to the bedroom, I laid Eric carefully down on top of the bed, and I climbed on top of him, so that I was straddling his thighs, and my cunt was directly on top of his steadily growing erection.

I couldn't help but grind myself against him, causing him to groan out.

"Come here, lover." Eric said, and leaned forward to give him a deep kiss on the lips.

"Huh. Is that how you want to play it, my lover?" Eric asked, rather playfully, whenever our kiss broke.

"Aha" I grinned, my smile only becoming wider.

"Well then …" he said, and after grabbing hold – a rather tight hold mind you – of my ass, he flipped us over, so that he was on top of me, and my ass was pressed into the mattress. "let's get rid of this" Eric continued, and pulled off my t-shirt. "And we definitely will not be needing these" he continued, and took off my trousers, so that I was lying there in only my bra and my underwear.

"What about you, baby. You look far, far too overdressed for my liking" I said, as seductively as I could manage, and I also started to pull his t-shirt off of him.

"Undress me then, my lover. Undress me" he replied, and allowed me to pull his clothes off of him, and when he was completely and totally naked, he leaned down and began to suckle and kiss at my neck, so much so that I was sure that I would have quite a few marks left, but I couldn't quite bring myself to care.

"And now who is it that is overdressed?" he whispered, lowly and really rather sexily into my ears.

"I am. And now, you really need to undress me, baby" I said, repeating his words from earlier on.

He pulled back enough so that I could see the rather cheeky grin that was in place on his face, before quickly removing both my bra and my underwear.

"Much better, my beautiful lover" Eric said, and as he leaned down to give me another deep kiss on the lips, and at the same time, he slowly sank his huge cock down into me.

**So … review to let me know your thoughts. And, in other news, there might be a part 3 for the epilogue if I get enough reviews …. *wink, wink***


	38. Epilogue Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"Fuck … Jesus … Eric!" I squealed out as I felt the feeling of his cock begin to slide in and out of me without any difficulties whatsoever.

"My lover" he whispered to me, as his thrusts began to slow, slightly and his eyes locked on mine. "I love you, baby" he said, in a whisper, almost as if he were afraid that he would break our little bubble.

I gave him a small smile in reply, and I started to run my fingers through his hair, causing him to smile softly at me in reply.

"I love you too, Eric" I said, and after that, Eric lowered his lips down to mine once more, just as his fingers moved to my cunt, and they began to work their magic inside of me.

"Fuck … lover. I am not going to last very much longer … come on baby. Now!" Eric growled, and as soon as he had given his command, I came.

"Good girl!" Eric said, pulling away from my face, and returning once more to suck at my neck.

I seriously hoped that he didn't leave any marks on me, or I was going to properly murder him.

I didn't want to be running around the place like a real Russian prostitute.

Because I got the feeling like that Gran would be too impressed.

"Now it is your turn, Eric. Come for me. Come in me. I want you to come inside of me" I whispered into his hear, and then wrapped both my lips and my teeth around his ear.

Seconds later, he shot everything that he had to offer deep inside of me, and then he proceeded to collapse right down on top of me.

"Whoops, lover …" Eric said, and then tried to climb off of me.

But I wasn't having that at all.

Nope.

No way.

Not one little bit.

"Don't you dare move anywhere! I want you to stay right where you are mister!" I said, using a stern voice, and wrapping my knees tightly around his ass and threaded my fingers into his hair, in an effort to keep Eric exactly where he was.

"Ok, lover. Just tell me, if I am squishing you" he said.

"I will" I said, and Eric gave me a soft sweet kiss, before pulling himself out of me, and carefully laying his head back down on my chest.

The both of us were asleep within seconds.

"Wake up, lover. Wake up." I heard Eric say from somewhere in the background, waking me up from the peaceful slumber that I had found myself in.

My eyes slowly and rather unwillingly fluttered themselves open, to reveal my very sexy boyfriend standing in front of me wearing only his – very tight – boxers and he was holding a small square velvet box in his hand.

"What is going on here, baby?" I asked, blinking a little, trying to push the sleep from my eyes, and I pushed myself up onto my elbows.

Eric didn't say anything in reply to that, instead, he took a deep breath before sinking down onto one knee.

"Sookie, my beautiful lover, I love you more than anything more than life itself, and I wake up each morning thanking God that you are mine, just as much as I am yours. Will you marry me, my baby?" he said, after he had opened the box to reveal the most gorgeous diamond encrusted engagement ring I had ever seen in my whole entire life.

"Yes, Eric." I breathed out all in a rush. "Yes, I will marry you. I will be honoured to be your wife." And then he slid the ring onto my finger, where it would stay for all of eternity.

"Thank God" Eric whispered, and somehow I don't think that he meant to say those words out loud, but before I could contemplate on that too much, Eric had leaned up and given me a deep kiss on the lips.

I quickly and eagerly wrapped my arms around his neck, and Eric moved to tighten his hold on my waist, and he started to push me back down onto the bed.

Things were just starting to get interesting, however, when my phone rang.

"Fuck" I groaned out when I heard it. I was going to kill whoever was on the other end of the phone line.

"Just ignore it, lover. Whoever it is can call back later on if it is important" Eric said, and went straight back to his task of kissing my neck.

But the fucking phone just would not shut up.

"What?!" I said, snapping into the phone, as if it was somehow its fault that out sexy time was being interrupted.

Instead of whoever was on the other end of the fucking phone!

"Good morning to you too, Sookie" Pam's voice chirped on the other end of the phone line.

"It was" I said, running my hands down over Eric's chest, causing him to flex his hot tight chest muscles at me.

I think that I must have died and gone to heaven.

"And I really, really don't want to have to hear about my big brothers sex life thank you very much, my dear Sookie" Pam replied.

"What do you want, Pam?" I asked. I could already hear myself becoming more and more agitated by the second, despite the fact that my extremely sexy fiancé was straddling my waist.

And he was almost completely naked on top of that.

"Turn on the news on channel 3 right now. I can guarantee you that there is something on that that will interest you." Pam said.

"Fine then" I said, and then hung up without saying goodbye.

"What did my annoying little sister want. Other than to interrupt our sexy time?" Eric said.

"She says to switch on the news on channel 3 right now, because apparently there is something that should interest me on it.

"Well then we had better do what she wants before she finds another way to cockblock me." Eric said, and then climbed off of the top of me, to reach for the remote control of the T.V. set.

And what we saw was enough to scare the absolute shit of the both of us.

The news reporter was standing out in the middle of a field, which we were told was in Shreveport, LA, and in the background was Bill and Stan. The two of them were completely buck naked, and Stan was thrusting hard and fast into Bill.

Right in full view of the camera.

It really was an absolute sight to see.

"Oh My Fucking Good God!" I said, completely disbelieving what it was that I was seeing.

"Well, my lover. It looks like the pair of then were well and truly caught out this time" Eric said, and leaned over to give me a deep kiss before moving his body back on top of mine once again.

Needless to say, it really was quite a while before either of us got up out of the bed.

**So … what do we think of the longer chapter? The way that Bill & Stan got caught? Review to let me know …. **


	39. Epilogue Pt 3

**So, everyone, this is the end of the line. The very last chapter of Second Chance At Love. I just want to take a little moment here to thank everyone who has read, reviewed and favourite the story. I don't know what I could have possibly done to deserve such amazing people!**

**But, in other news, I am planning to write one more short outtake for this story surrounding how Bill and Stan managed to get caught out in such a public way, and then the aftermath of that, but it might be a little while before that gets out. **

**Or I could start writing it as soon as I update this. **

**Who knows. **

**Anyways, I want to dedicate this chapter to ashmo2000, who provided the inspiration for this chapter – thank you, and you will be able to figure out which parts you helped with! LOL. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"Come on, lover. Are we ready to leave your old life behind in California, and return to a brand new life in Louisiana with me?" Eric asked me as the final boarding call for our flight was made.

"You are so corny!" I replied with a snort, with a wide grin spreading quickly on my face.

"Yeah. But that is why you love me, Sookie" Eric replied as we both walked out towards the tarmac and boarded our plane. Twenty minuites later, we were both in the air and homeward bound.

"I love you, Eric" I whispered to him, snuggling down in nice and close to him.

"And I love you too, Sookie. But if you do not move right now, I am going to piss myself, and I am pretty sure that you will not love me for that" Eric replied, with a completely straight face, causing me to giggle out loud – so much so that I was sure everyone at the far end of the plane could hear me – and then pull away from him long enough to allow him to get up and go to the bathroom. I contented myself by looking out of the window until Eric returned.

A couple of minuites later, I heard Eric return to his seat, with a loud thump, and then I felt a hand run rather confidently up and down the top of my leg. I squirmed at the thought of my sexy fiancé wanting to join the mile high club.

I would have to say that I was 100% on board with that idea.

"That was quick, baby. You must have been really dying to go" I said.

"Sookie. You know that when a man has needs, he must address them." A strange voice that was not Eric's said in reply.

I froze completely where I was, and as if I were locked in slow motion, I turned around to see that Officer Herveaux was sitting beside me. With his fucking hand still on my thigh.

"Take your hand off of my knee. Now." I said, rather firmly, and really fucking hoping that Eric would come back from the toilet right now.

Or really, anytime within the next few seconds would be great, Eric. I added sarcastically to myself.

"Fine. Fine." He said, holding both of his hands up in the air, and then crossing them in front of himself.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

Way to go Sookie. Way to go. Engage in a fucking conversation with the freak.

With the stalker freak.

"I am here because I am flying home, from a short break to California with my beautiful girlfriend" Alcide said, leering at me.

Fuck.

What a jerk! He was sitting there right beside me, having previously had his hand on another man's girlfriends leg, and then says that he already has a girlfriend?

None of that made any sense whatsoever, but you get where I am coming from.

Wait a second.

Hold the phone.

Somebody was actually stupid enough to go out with this complete and utter arsehole? Wow. I had thought that there was nothing on this earth that could possibly surprise me any more after breaking up with Bill.

But, apparently, I was completely and utterly wrong. As per usual.

"No. Alcide. I meant why the fuck are you sitting beside me?" I snapped.

"Because I want to ask you out. Again. This time without the troll being here" he replied.

"And what part of my rejection before wasn't enough for you. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Go. Out. With. You" I said, slowly, so that there was a slight chance that this retard might actually understand what I was saying.

"I thought you would change your mind, especially since _he _doesn't seem to be a part of the picture anymore." Alcide continued.

"For your information, yes, you are right. Eric is no longer my boyfriend. He is my fiancé. And I strongly suggest that unless you fuck off now. I will stab with you" I said.

Alcide just laughed. "With what?" he said when he managed to string the words together.

I looked around the tiny little space where I was sitting, and the only thing that I could find to use as a potential weapon, was a spork.

Great.

"I will use this spork if you don't seriously fuck off now" I snarled, lifting the piece of cutlery into my hand.

Alcide just continued to laugh at me.

So I stabbed him with it.

Right in the fucking eyeball.

He howled and hissed at me in pain, and the only thing that I could do in reply to that was to laugh.

It sounds cruel, I know. But the bastard deserved it.

He deserved absolutely everything that he got. He really did, but I didn't get a chance to see what Eric's reaction would be to see Alcide sitting beside me, because as soon as he saw Eric coming back down the aisle, the slimy bastard, as I would now officially be calling him, couldn't wait to get away from me.

By the time Eric had made it back to his seat, slimy bastard had also made it back to his.

"What the fuck happened to Alcide, lover?" Eric whispered to me as I wrapped myself around him once more.

"He refused to accept that I had declined his invite for a date. So I stabbed him with a spork" I said, holding up the offending spork and showing it to him.

"Remind me never to cross you, lover" Eric said, quickly closing the gap between us and giving me a deep kiss on the lips.

"I would never stab you with a spork, baby." I said.

"Good" Eric said, when the kiss broke.

"I would never stab you with a spork, baby. Because I know much more painful ways of hurting you" I said, with an evil grin.

"You wouldn't dare cut me off, lover. You love my cock too much" Eric whispered in my ear.

"That is true" I conceded. "That is true."

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know … Also, I just want to say here, that I will be sad to see this story go. I have loved writing it so much. **


	40. Outtake

**So … everyone, here's the outtake that I promised in the epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

"Hey, baby. Do you fancy having a day out in Shreveport today? We could hit the shops and then go and get something to eat in a fancy restaurant or something like that?" Stan said, sliding up close to me on the sofa that I was currently sitting on.

"Yeah. I feel like we haven't had any time alone whatsoever lately. We both have been so busy with work, we haven't had any time for each other." I said.

"And on top of that, my parents have been all over our asses lately. They have been the complete definition of helicopter parents." Stan finished off, complete with an eye roll, and I could barely restrain myself from laughing at him.

Even if what he was saying was 100% true.

His parents had been all over us lately.

"And what if we were to go and have a look at some houses as well today?" I said.

"Yeah. We could do that. Look for a little love nest for just the two of us" Stan said.

"I would love that" I said.

"So would I" he replied.

"Well that is agreed then. Today we will hit the shops and look at houses" I said.

"I can't wait for the two of us to officially move in together, as a couple" Stan said.

"Me either" I said for despite the fact that the fact we were still hiding out relationship, I was happier than I had been in a really long time.

Stan quickly closed the gap between us, and took my lips in a passionate soul stealing kiss, that quickly left the two of us wanting more, but unfortunately, we would have to wait until later as I could hear Elaine start to rattle around in the kitchen.

"Well. Are you ready to go?" Stan asked, his eyes searching mine.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yeah. What is the point in waiting?" he replied.

"Let's go then" I said, giving him one final peck on the lips.

An hour later, the both of us were standing outside of an Estate Agents in Shreveport.

"Do you see any that you like?" I asked, indicating towards the window, where there were pictures of some different properties plastered all over the inside of it.

"I quite like the one at 47 Rosehill Lawns" Stan said.

"Umm … yeah. It looks cool. But I much prefer the one at 934 Meerkat Avenue" I said.

"It's alright" Stan said, with a shrug.

"Well, lets go in and see what else they have" I said, not wanting this to escalate into a fight. This was supposed to be a happy time.

"Let's go then" he said, taking a hold of my hand and walking into the estate agents.

An hour and a half later, and what seemed like 1,500 houses, Stan and I had agreed that if we wanted to have everything that we were looking for in a property, we were going to have to build it ourselves, because everything that we had seen so far was either too big or the views were obscured or some other shit like that.

It didn't matter to me anymore.

Everything that the estate agent was saying was starting to all blur together, and I couldn't really focus on what he was saying at all.

"Do you have any empty plots that we could possibly use to build on ourselves?" Stan asked, as if he were completely reading my mind.

"Yes, certainly. Just let me go and gather up a few brochures for you both. I will only be a few moments. If you will excuse me." the estate agent said, before going over to a wall which was completely covered in brochures and flyers of both empty plots of land and walk in properties.

"I am sorry, baby … the only way that we are both going to get exactly what we want in a house … a property, is if we build it ourselves. It may take a little longer than what is ideal, but I think that we will both be so much happier when it is done. I just hope that you are not angry with me. " Stan breathed out.

"I was thinking along the same lines, Stan. But the only thing is …" I said, worry etched all along my face.

Stan just raised his eyebrows at me in question, as if he were patiently waiting on me to continue.

" I was just thinking …. About how we could possibly get enough money for that?" I said, all in a rush.

"Don't worry. I have almost three quarters of a million in the bank, and between us, we can raise the rest." He said.

I just nodded.

"Lets do this then" I said.

"Great"

The estate agent returned a few moments later, with about five brochures, and twenty minuites later, Stan and I were on our way to go and look at one of them.

"Well, what do we think of this one?" I asked.

"I love it" he replied.

"I think that we have found a location for our new home, honey" I said.

"That we have" he said, and quickly closed the gap between us, and planted a long deep kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Stan" I said, as I started to unbutton his shirt.

"I love you too, Bill" he replied. He started to loosen the belt on my jeans.

Needless to say, it was a little while before we got home.

And when we did, what a holy mess did we realise that we had created.

Apparently, we had been caught in the throes of passion while we were in the field, by a national news crew who were reporting on the rise of diseases amongst wildlife.

And Stan and I ended up buying the house in Rosehill. Mainly due to the fact that his parents had kicked us out and we were essentially homeless. We did stay with my parents for a couple of days, but that didn't work out either.

It didn't work out because mum found out about 'the incident', as Stan and I had taken to calling it.

And she too kicked us out.

**So .. what do we think … review to let me know … **


End file.
